


Someone To Rely On

by xo_Ramat_xo



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cause I love both Rowoon and Soyeon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I hope you enjoy it, I wrote Rowoon fanfic because i couldn't find a lot of them, M/M, Minor Character Death, My first fic, My first fic so don't be too mean, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Ramat_xo/pseuds/xo_Ramat_xo
Summary: Injured and chased by the police isn't an ideal way to meet your other half. Soyeon wondered why she had never noticed the tall and handsome Seokwoo when they'd been attending the same school for years, and his heart is so pure which makes her want to be pure as well.A story of how Soyeon isinvolved with the drug world but seeks to be free from it after meeting Seokwoo.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Jeon Soyeon, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yeh Shuhua, Yoo Taeyang/Seo Soojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This the first time I'm posting my work and I suck at summaries, but please give it a chance ^^  
> .  
> .  
> Some editing has taken place but no major changes. Sohye is now Miyeon, sorry for any confusion.

The club was hot and sweaty but Soyeon loved it. It was packed with people rubbing their bodies on each other attempting to dance but Soyeon enjoyed the feeling of being at a club with her girls, all of them dressed as scantily as possible with loads of make up on in an attempt to make themselves look older, gave her a sense of freedom she never experiences doing other things.

Soojin, the sexiest of her friends gave her a wink as she did a body roll that made everyone stare at her. Soyeon laughed and pulled Soojin into a kiss that made everyone around them cheer.

Soyeon and Soojin had been best friends ever since she could remember, and she loved the girl to bits. Soojin is the only other one of her friends that was as crazy as she was and understood it, the need to let everything go and be whatever she wanted to be. Soojin wanted the same for herself as well.

After dancing for a while, they moved to the bar to get some drinks to keep themselves refreshed. Shuhua was sat literally in Hwiyoung’s lap. Shuhua was the prettiest out of Soyeon’s friends and was dating Hwiyoung, Soyeon’s brother. They were making out.

“You guys should get a room,” Soojin called out making them pull apart and Shuhua give the arriving pair a sheepish smile. Soyeon laughed at them and called the attention of the bartender to order the drinks as Soojin made fun of them. “Where’s Chani?”

“He went to dance.” Hwiyoung replied, his eyes not leaving Shuhua and Soyeon felt a bit envious; she wanted someone who would look at her like that.

Soyeon downed her drinks and leaned in to whisper to Soojin. “I’m going to the bathroom,”

Soojin nodded, “Do you want me to come with you?” Soyeon shook her head and left. A girl was in the bathroom and flinched when Soyeon entered. They stared at each other for a second before Soyeon opened the stall and went in.

By the time she came out, the other girl was gone which Soyeon was grateful for, she didn’t need any awkwardness. Soyeon washed her hands and was trying to fix her hair and make-up when she heard it, the sudden screams, and crashes.

Soyeon wiped her hands and ran out, only to find the club in chaos. A bunch of men in the dark blue shirts and caps, blowing whistles, holding people down and trying to stop people from leaving. The police were here.

 _Shit_.

Soyeon went back into the bathroom and opened the nearest window. She took off her heels, threw it out and then jumped right out after it. She was still in high school so getting caught meant getting in trouble from school; she didn't need that.

Landing on her feet, Soyeon stilled for a moment to see if anyone had noticed her, but the entrance was at front so she could hear faint sirens and shouts. She picked up her shoes and made a run for it. Turning around a corner, Soyeon stepped on something and the pain made her gasp loudly and skid to a halt.

“Who’s there?”

Soyeon heard a male voice ask loudly and she turned the other way and ran, not waiting to see if he’d seen her or what he even looked like.

Soyeon saw a small convenience store close to the area and ran inside. The cashier was asleep so Seoyeon tried to be as quiet as possible as she dragged herself to a corner where she won’t be seen from outside.

She sat on the floor and checked her foot. There was a long gash in her foot, and it was bleeding a bit. Soyeon groaned and closed her eyes, holding her foot and trying to figure out how to get home with a bleeding foot.

“Hey, you okay?”

Soyeon opened her eyes and looked up. _Damn this guy was tall…...and familiar_. “Do I know you?”

The guy nodded and bent down, “Yeah, we’re in the same class. You’re Jeon Soyeon.”

Soyeon stared before it clicked. “Oh yeah. I remember you. You’re friends with Taeyang.”

The guy nodded before nodding towards her foot. “That looks like it hurts a lot.”

“No shit, sherlock.” Soyeon rolled her eyes. She glanced at him and he was looking at her with an eyebrow raise which, by the way, was very sexy. Soyeon huffed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

He just shook his head and reached for her foot. “It doesn’t seem that bad, can you walk home and get it treated?”

“It actually hurts so bad,” Soyeon shook her head. “I don’t think I can.”

“Hmm,” He hummed and seemed like he was thinking about what to do. “There’s a 24 hour pharmacy nearby, I could pop in and get you some medicine and fix you up.”

Soyeon gaped. “Why would you do that for me? You barely know me.”

He gave her a confused look. “What do you mean? We’ve been going to the same school for almost three years, I think I know you enough to not leave you in need.” He stood up. “I’m going to go get it now, just hang in there.”

He left before Soyeon could protest further. Soyeon leaned back and sighed. She tried to remember if she’d had any special interaction with this guy before that prompted his kindness but no matter how hard she thought, she couldn’t remember. She just vaguely knew him and that was because he was ridiculously tall and friends with Taeyang.

Remembering that she’d run away all alone. She took out her phone and sent Hwiyoung a text, asking where he and everyone else was. He didn’t reply which made Soyeon nervous. She hoped they hadn’t been caught, underage clubbing and drinking would land them in a shit ton of trouble in school.

While worrying, the door of the convenience store opened and the guy from school appeared with a bag.

“You doing okay?”

Soyeon nodded and watched him crouch down and pull out the contents of the bag. He settled and put her foot on his leg. Taking out a pair of what looked like tweezers, he started pulling out the glass particles. Soyeon watched him as he removed the glasses, his brow furrowed in concentration which was really cute.

He took out the disinfectant and used it, Soyeon barely flinched herself but he looked like he was the one in pain.

“How aren’t you even flinching?” He asked in wonder while Soyeon just shrugged a smile playing on her lips, she’d been through a lot, a little antiseptic couldn’t turn her into a wimp.

In a few minutes, he had finished and was wrapping her leg up. “You’ll need to change the bandage often and there are also some painkillers for you here if you need them. Any questions?”

“What’s your name?” Soyeon asked.

“Kim Seokwoo.” He smiled and handed her the bag, “Nice to meet you.”

Soyeon smiled back and reached for the bag when a voice interrupted them.

“What are you two doing?”

The cashier had woken up, and he didn’t look happy. Seokwoo and Soyeon apologised and Seokwoo got what he came for before heading out with Soyeon.

“Is there someone who can take you home?” Seokwoo asked, “I don’t think you can walk home in this state and you’re barefoot.”

Soyeon was about to answer when her phone rang. It was Hwiyoung. She looked up at Seokwoo and held a hand out before receiving the call.

“Where are you guys?”

“ _Soojin and Shuhua got arrested but the rest of us got away. Mr. Kim got called for them and he should be at the station now. Where are you_?”

“Shit,” Soyeon muttered making Seokwoo glance at her. “I’m at a convenience store somewhere, I’ll send you my location. I got a bit injured, so I’ll need help going home.”

 _“You okay?”_ Hwiyoung sounded worried.

“I’m fine, I’ll tell you about it later.” Soyeon reassured him. “Just hurry up.”

_“See you in a bit.”_

Soyeon turned to face Seokwoo, “My brother’s coming for me soon.”

“That’s great.” Seokwoo replied before looking Soyeon up and down and smiling to himself. Soyeon remembered she was in her club clothes, tiny short shorts, and a cropped shirt, he must’ve liked what he saw.

Seokwoo took off his hoodie and handed it to her. “You must be cold.”

Soyeon wasn’t actually, but she guessed she would soon be now that she had to wait outside in the cold for Hwiyoung. She accepted it with a smile and wore it, zipping it right up. Seokwoo was so tall that the hem of the hoodie almost reached her knees and the arms were so much longer that she had to roll them up a bit.

“You look cute in it.” Seokwoo commented and Soyeon felt herself blush, horrified, she turned away to hide her face.

“So how come I’ve never talked you in school before?” She asked.

Seokwoo shrugged, “Maybe because this is the first time that we’re in the same class. And you never talk to anyone outside your friend group.”

True.

Soyeon nodded, “So how do you know me?”

“Everyone knows you. You’re quite popular.”

Soyeon chuckled, “I don’t think so. No one talks to me in school.”

“I think it’s more of the opposite," Seokwoo turned to look at her. "Besides, you’re a bit intimidating.”

“It’s a bit weird to hear such a tall guy call me intimidating, but it shows I’m doing something right.”

Seokwoo hummed and they stood in silence for a while before he spoke, just a bit hesitantly. “Are you guys really a gang?”

Soyeon paused. “What is a gang really? A group of people who terrorise others? Cause I don’t think we fit into that narrative. I just think we’re a bunch of kids going through similar things in life that just banded together.”

Seokwoo nodded. “True, I can’t imagine Yuqi terrorising anyone.”

Soyeon laughed at that. “She really can’t.”

“Jeon Soyeon!”

They heard a voice yell her name and turned. Hwiyoung and Chani were running towards them.

“Don't yell!” Soyeon yelled back.

Hwiyoung and Chani stopped in front of them out of breath. Hwiyoung pulled her into a hug. “I’m so glad, I thought something had happened to you.”

Soyeon patted his back smiling. “I’m not that fragile.”

After pulling back, Soyeon smiled at Chani and gave him a hug as well before introducing them. “Guys, this is Seokwoo, he helped me with my leg injury and he’s apparently in our class.”

Hwiyoung nodded at him. “Yeah I know him, we’re on the football team together.” And then they proceeded to do one of those bro hugs, all three of them. Soyeon was shocked.

“What? So, am I the only one who doesn’t know him?”

“Yeah,” Chani replied, mischief making his eyes twinkle “You are kind of a snob.”

“Come here,” Soyeon beckoned to him with her finger and tried to hit him but accidently put weight on her injured foot that made her hiss in pain.

“Oh shit! You okay?” Chani said as Hwiyoung leaned down to pick her up and hoist her unto his back. Soyeon guessed she was definitely going to be carried home.

“I’m fine.” She replied, and waved at Seokwoo, “It was nice seeing you.”

“Same.”

“Bye, Thanks for your help.” Hwiyoung said to Seokwoo, who nodded in reply. Chani gave him one more handshake before they went on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning, Soyeon came into school leaning on Soojin while Chani held her crutches. She didn’t want to use them; they made her look weak.

“You look even weaker leaning on me.” Soojin had commented but was promptly ignored.

They arrived in class and Soyeon sat at her seat in the back corner, next to Soojin and behind Hwiyoung and Chani.

Seokwoo came into class with a couple of his friends, one of them Taeyang, which Soyeon knew cause Soojin had a crush on him. Seokwoo was easily noticeable since he towered over everyone and was really handsome.

How had Soyeon not noticed how handsome he was as well?

Seokwoo caught her eye and gave her a small smile, which she returned, before sitting and facing his friends.

Their homeroom teacher entered the class and they all greeted him. Soyeon noticed he had a girl with him, probably a new transfer student.

“Bitch!” Soojin hissed under her breath but the teacher started talking so Soyeon couldn’t ask.

“Good morning class,” He greeted back, and they all sat down. “This is Cho Miyeon, a new student and she will be joining your class. Be nice.” He turned to the girl, “Introduce yourself.”

“Hi everyone,” her voice was small and shy, she sounded like a baby kitten who was scared of offending anyone. “I’m Cho Miyeon and I just moved here recently. I like getting along with people and I’m really nice, so I hope to make a lot of new friends here.”

The class clapped a little but Soyeon could see that Soojin was fuming. Soyeon looked at the girl once more and suddenly it clicked. It was she girl she saw in the club bathroom. Then it clicked. At the club, Soojin had gotten into a fight with a girl which caused the ruckus that got the police involved. That’s how they got arrested. Shuhua had gotten arrested while trying to escape with Soojin. The girl that Soojin had fought with escaped though. I was probably this Cho Miyeon girl that stood at the front of the class

“Go sit next to Taeyang.” The teacher decided after looking around for a while. “Taeyang raise your hand.”

Taeyang rose his hand quite quickly, which made Soyeon raise an eyebrow. Miyeon smiled and literally skipped to her seat.

“Seo Soojin, stand up.” The teacher announced making the girl in question groan. “I want to have you and your written apology at my desk during lunch.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Soojin and Shuhua, from class B, were caught at a club Friday night.” He announced to the class. “Underage clubbing and drinking are serious offences. I’m not against you having fun but you need to have boundaries.” He looked back at Soojin, “And while I know it wasn’t just you two at the club, I can’t punish the others since they weren't caught, but I hope they know that their actions are wrong and change for the better.”

Soyeon looked up and yes, the teacher was looking at her. Well, Hwiyoung, Chani and her, but you get the drift. In fact, Soyeon could tell everyone in the class knew he was talking about them. The Black sheep of Red-Oak High.

Soyeon and her friends were always the ones causing trouble. People called them a gang, which Soyeon wasn’t opposed to. They kept a close circle and rarely interacted with others. You’d see them riding motorcycles to school, hanging out behind the building during recess, and skipping class.

The parents warned their children not to interact with them, so everyone pretty much avoided them.

“Mr. Kim?” Soojin called. “I can tell you the name of someone who was at the club last night.”

Soyeon stifled a grin, Soojin was the pettiest person she knew.

“Who?”

“The new student, Cho Miyeon.”

There was silence. Attention shifted to the girl whose head was bent next to Taeyang.

“Is that true?” Mr. Kim asked Miyeon. She rose her head slowly. She looked back to face Soojin and made eye contact with Soyeon. Her eyes grew wide as she recognised her and Soyeon gave her a small smirk to show it was mutual.

Miyeon turned to the front and stood up. “Yes.”

Mr. Kim sighed. “Write an apology letter and join Soojin in my office during lunch.”

She nodded and he gestured for them both to sit.

Classes continued as usual; they had a math pop quiz which Soyeon didn’t even bother to fill. The four of them literally slept through English class, they didn’t understand it anyway. The bell rang for lunch.

Soojin left to see the teacher, Miyeon behind her. Yuqi and Shuhua came to Soyeon’s class and they all went for lunch together.

“You guys go get food, I’ll find a seat and wait for you.” Soyeon said as they entered the cafeteria. There was no way she was going line up with a hurt leg. One of them would get food for her. They headed to the line while Soyeon moved towards the tables.

“Hey,” A deep voice said from behind her. Soyeon turned to see Seokwoo smiling at her. “You’re not going to eat?”

Soyeon felt herself smiling back. “My friends are getting it for me. I’m just going to sit and wait for them.”

“Did your foot get better? Since you’re using crutches, I guess not.”

“No, they did. They still hurt a bit so I’m using these to avoid putting pressure on it.”

“Hmm,” He nodded his handsome head. “Well, it was nice talking to you, my friends are waiting for me, so I’ll see you.”

“Bye.” Soyeon smiled as she watched him walked away. There was definitely something wrong with her. Seokwoo made her fell a bit giddy and it was foreign feeling.

>\---<

It was that time of the month. The time were Soyeon and her friends dreaded. The time when Kang Minhyuck came to check up on them. Soyeon finally dropped the crutches after a whole week, she was milking it, and they all set out for the meeting place.

The whole gang came to Soyeon’s flat to leave from there. Hwiyoung, Chani and Soojin were the only ones with motorcycles, so the other’s rode with them. Soyeon rode with Soojin, since Shuhua had taken her seat behind Hwiyoung.

This day was the only day Soojin covered every inch of her skin and was without her signature red lipstick. The only day Soojin had no jokes to spare.

They rode to the warehouse, parked outside, and walked in. Hwiyoung switched on the lights while Chani got out the chair.

The big sofa their boss would sit on. Soyeon stood to the right of the chair while everyone else stood in a straight line on the left.

After some time, the door to the warehouse opened and their boss came in. A tall, very built man who looked to be nearing his thirties. His name was Kang Minhyuck. Soyeon’s direct boss. He was flanked by two of his men, and no doubt a dozen outside the warehouse.

“Boss!” They said by way of greeting, their heads bowed.

As he sat down, he looked up and called, “Soojin.”

The said girl left her place in line, approached the man, and sat down on his lap. “Hello Master.” She said in a sweet voice, a voice she never used outside their meetings. He gripped her thigh with one hand in a possessive manner and grabbed her head with the other to pull her down into a kiss.

Soyeon looked away.

“So, there will be a few changes around here. You guys aren’t bringing in profit for the gang and we need to change that.”

“What do you mean?” Soyeon asked, confused. “We are exempt from that.”

Kang looked at her with his dead but greedy eyes. “Who said?”

Soyeon blinked, wondering where this all came from. “I don’t- I don’t understand-”

He laughed. “This is what happens when a bitch is the leader.”

Soyeon saw Hwiyoung look up sharply and glared which made him put his head back down.

“From today,” Kang announced, “You will be dealing drugs.”

“What?” Soyeon yelled before she could stop herself. Kang gave her the stink eye, but she continued. “The deal was to let us get the money however we can and give what we can give.”

“The deal has changed.” Kang said. He gestured for Soojin to stand up before standing up himself and facing Soyeon. “You must still think that Young Master has your back, but how long has it been since he’d given you attention? You’re just a bitch. A bitch who’ll do what I say.”

Soyeon glared at him, looking him right in the eye making him chuckle. “Your days are numbered and soon enough, I’ll have your head. A list of customers will be sent to you and by next month, I want to see that things have improved.” Kang gave a sign to one of the men and he handed a bag to Chani who collected it with shaky hands. “See you next month.”

And with that, he and his men left.

 _Shit_. Soyeon thought. They were fucked.

They rode back to Soyeon’s house in silence. They settled in the living room; the bag full of drugs on the coffee table while they all sat around it.

“Are we drug dealers now?” Yuqi asked in a small voice. Everyone else was quiet, no one able to answer her question.

“Soyeon?” Hwiyoung called making her look up at him. “You’re in charge, whatever you say we follow.”

“Guys,” Soyeon looked up to face them, her voice shaking a bit. “There is nothing I want less than to disregard what that fucker just said. But we can’t. If we don’t follow what he says, we have no idea what might happen to any of us especially…” Soyeon trailed off.

“We just have to do this. But i’m scared that once we take this route, there’s no going back.” She finished

“There’s been no going back for us for a while now.” Soojin said in a small voice. “Since we were all brought together, there has been no going back.”

Their little meeting ended on a sombre note. Soojin and Shuhua stayed over while the others left to their houses. Shuhua stayed with Hwiyoung while Soojin stayed with her.

As they lay down to sleep, Soyeon pretended she didn’t hear the sniffles and just brought Soojin into her chest and they fell asleep that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two capters in a go because it's my first time uploading... Enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

Soyeon was lying on the grass, eyes closed as she soaked up the sun. Or she was. She felt the heat of the sun dissipate and she opened her eyes to see someone leaning over. She knew it was Seokwoo even though the sun prevented her from seeing his features, because no one else was simply that tall.

She gave him a small smile. Seokwoo had been finding times to talk to her, especially when she was without her friends, he would miraculously appear and hold a small conversation with her and disappear before her friends came back.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he lay down next to her.

“I’m relaxing.”

“You’re ditching class.”

“So are you.”

He chuckled and closed his eyes as well. Of course, he couldn’t be quiet for more than two minutes, but Soyeon found it cute.

“What are you doing this weekend?”

Soyeon opened her eyes ad turned to look at him. His eyes were still closed as the sun bathed him in a heavenly glow. Is this what she thought it was? “What?”

“Are you free this weekend?”

“Yes.”

He opened his eyes. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Soyeon’s heart started skipping a bit. She stared at him in shock. She never expected to hear this question from a boy, especially a perfect one like Seokwoo.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But I’ll probably ask you again in a couple of weeks. Until you specifically tell me you’re not interested in me that way.”

“A-are you interested in me?” Soyeon’s voice came out squeaky, a sound she’d never made in her life. “That way?”

“I keep thinking about you. I keep thinking about spending more time with you. I keep wondering what type of food you like, what type of movies you like, and I want to know you. And, I think you’re really pretty.”

Soyeon flushed and looked away. She sat up and fluffed up her hair. She saw Seokwoo sit up as well from the corner of her eye and tried to calm down. She was acting like a 12 year old.

“Are you embarrassed? Is this the first time someone is telling you you’re pretty?”

She could hear the smile in his voice and turned to give him a glare, which did little in subduing his smile. It probably made it grow more. “No. It’s just different when you say it.”

“Why so?”

“Because you’re the first one that I want to hear it from.”

Seokwoo smiled, he did a lot of that, and reached for her hand, cradling her tiny palms in his huge ones. “So, is that a yes?”

Soyeon nodded. “Yeah. It is.”

“Great!” Seokwoo smile grew even bigger and instinctively she smiled back, just as big. He looked down and realised his hand was still holding hers. He let go and stood up rapidly. “I’ll text you the details.”

“Wait!” He had set off when Soyeon remembered. “You don’t have my number.”

But he was gone. Soyeon lay back down and tried to calm her heart down.

Seokwoo was really nice, smart, and fun to hang out with. They didn’t know that much about each other though. What would he think of her if he knew the stuff she did, she’d been doing? He seemed like a nice guy and Soyeon remembered how he’d cautiously asked if she was in a gang.

However, he made her heart race. In a way no one ever had, and it was a nice feeling. Maybe she’ll date him, see how things go but cut it off if things became too serious. That would just be messy. For him and her both.

Soyeon stood up, and headed back into the building, hopefully she’ll see the tall puppy and get his number

Soyeon was walking through the corridors when she saw Shuhua running towards her. Soyeon held a hand out to the running girl as she reached her. “What’s wrong?”

“Soojin is going to kill Miyeon.” Shuhua replied, gasping for breath. “They’re on the rooftop.”

Soyeon didn’t need to hear more and just took off for the rooftop, Shuhua behind her. By the time she reached her destination, Soojin was chocking Miyeon against the wall while Miyeon tried to pull her hands away but the former wasn’t budging.

“Soojin!” Soyeon called, the authority loud and clear in her voice and it made Soojin look at her. “Release her at once.”

Soojin let Miyeon go, and the latter fell to the floor gasping. She started crying immediately, loud sobbing but she still manages to look pretty.

At that moment, a crowd of people came into the rooftop, Taeyang and Seokwoo being a part of them. Hwiyoung and Chani pushed through and approached them.

“What’s going on?” Hwiyoung asked.

“That’s what I like to know,” Soyeon sighed she stepped in front of Soojin. “What happened?”

“She called me a whore.”

Soyeon took in a sharp breath at the word. That was a word that was a taboo to Soojin, to anyone in her friend group. A word that made her lose control. She turned towards Miyeon and the girl must have seen something in Soyeon’s eyes because she immediately denied it.

“No, It’s not true. I just wanted to be friends and she dragged me here and started to hit me.”

“Can you stop bullying her?” Taeyang called from where he is. He took a step forward and Chani immediately blocked his way.

“I wouldn’t interfere if I were you.” Chani said, his voice low and threatening.

“You’re the ones who’s bullying an innocent girl.” Taeyang replied, not backing down.

Soyeon had heard enough. She stepped forward and slapped Miyeon hard on the cheek. The sound was loud enough to quiet people down. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, including Miyeon.

“You should learn your place,” Soyeon spat out, looking down on Miyeon, the rage clear in her voice. “What makes you think you can approach Soojin? You’re beneath her. You’re beneath me. Live your life quietly without getting in our way or I’ll make you regret being born.”

With that Soyeon headed for the door. Seokwoo was standing next to it and they made eye contact. His face was blank, Soyeon couldn’t read it. She looked away and left, her friends behind her.

Soyeon half expected Miyeon or her new knight, Taeyang, to report them but by the time school ended and they hadn’t been called to the teacher’s office, Soyeon guessed it would be safe to assume Miyeon wasn’t going to do anything.

The only change was people stared at them and stayed out of their way. Hushed whispers followed them. That was why Soyeon was shocked when she saw Seokwoo standing by their motorcycles.

“Is that Seokwoo?” Soojin asked as they approached and Hwiyoung affirmed it.

Soyeon guessed they look intimidating all six of them, cause Seokwoo saw them and flinched.

“What’s up?” Soyeon asked as they approached.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Seokwoo replied. “Alone.”

Yuqi and Shuhua started giggling to themselves. Soyeon shooed everyone away. They kept on giving her googly eyes as they got on the motorcycle. Only Soojin and Hwiyoung looked worried.

They sped away and Seokwoo and Soyeon started their walk. They were silent at first, an awkward silence and Soyeon felt something had changed between when he asked her out and now. However, she didn’t regret slapping Miyeon, the bitch deserved it.

They were halfway home when Seokwoo finally spoke up.

“About today…”

“What part?” Soyeon asked when he trailed off. She tried to sound nonchalant, but she was really a nervous wreck. She wasn’t even this nervous when she sold her first batch of cocaine a week ago.

“What happened on the rooftop. It made me think, what type of a person is this amazing girl I’m attracted to? I thought you were just misunderstood at first. Whenever I spoke to you, I felt like there was no way the rumours about you were true. You seemed innocent.”

Soyeon just stared at him. She had no idea where this was going.

“But,” He paused and licked his lips. “I saw you hit Miyeon. And I heard the way you spoke to her. The way your friends stood around you like they were waiting for you to give a command. The way Hwiyoung blocked Taeyang and was ready to beat him off for opposing your words, the same pair of boys that were all smiles with each other before we came on the roof. It made me realise that you’re a dangerous person and a violent one.”

This was where it was going. Soyeon looked away from him.

“Am I wrong?” He sounded like he wanted Soyeon to deny it. Like he wanted her to tell him a cock and bull story to fall for and he would. Soyeon could tell he would with the way his gaze lingered on her. She could feel it, even though she wasn’t looking at him.

But Soyeon wasn’t going to do that. She couldn’t hide what she was and wasn’t going to lie about it either.

“You’re right. I’m a dangerous person. I’m probably everything you think I am. I didn’t want to be this way but that’s life. And now, I have to protect my friends and if I have to use violence as a weapon, I will.”

“Violence is something I can’t live with.” Seokwoo said after a pause. The sentence sealed a stamp on whatever it was going on between them.

Soyeon faced him, her face blank, she didn’t let emotions peek through. “Then I guess it’s best we cancel that date.”

Seokwoo stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I think so too.”

“Well, see you around,” Soyeon said as she started walking away. “Or not.”

She didn’t look back.

Stepping into her apartment, she saw Hwiyoung standing there, waiting for her. She groaned, not ready for his interrogation.

“What’s up with you and Seokwoo?”

Straight to the point, just like he was taught.

“Nothing.” The fact that it was true, made her annoyed.

“So why was he waiting for you? What did you two talk about alone.”

Soyeon rolled her eyes and stepped around him, heading to her room. “None of your business.”

“You’re my sister.” Hwiyoung deadpanned as he followed behind her. “Your business is my business.”

“Well, I don’t ask you about your relationship with Shuhua, do I?” She entered her room and tried to close the door when he stopped it with his foot, his expression incredulous.

“Did you just compare you and Seokwoo to Shuhua and I? Are you guys dating? What’s going on?”

Shit. She dug herself into that one.

“Like I said, none of your business.” And she pushed him out of the way locking the door behind her.

Soyeon lay down on her bed without taking her clothes off and she thought about the events of that day. She remembered the way her heartbeat increased as Seokwoo told her his feelings and asked her out, she never thought a guy like him would be interested in a girl like her, and she turned out to be right.

It felt like a dream and the Miyeon issue felt like reality slapping her in the face. Seokwoo was a good guy. There was no need for her to drag him down with her. It was all for the better.

So why did she feel so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter...because, why not? : )


	4. Chapter 4

Soyeon was eating the breakfast Hwiyoung forced her to, he had noticed her shitty mood, when the bell rang. Soyeon went to answer it when she saw someone she was least expecting.

Their foster mother.

She looked the same as when Soyeon saw her last, two years ago. She had allowed Soyeon and Hwiyoung to live on their own, she didn’t mind as long as she was collecting the money given to her by the government to take care of them. She was listed as their legal guardian on paper but that was where their relationship ended.

She gave Soyeon the stink eye and forced herself into the apartment. “You couldn’t just let me live, could you?”

Hwiyoung stood up and looked the newcomer in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Your school called me. Apparently, Soyeon beat up another student.” She sneered at Soyeon as she took a seat on the sofa. “What else would I be expecting from someone like her.”

Soyeon guessed Miyeon wasn’t that much of a pushover after all. “So, what now?” Soyeon asked. “Did they say why they asked you to come?”

“To discuss your punishment of course.” The lady replied. “The car’s outside. Get ready and let’s go.”

“Do you think they called Soojin’s mom as well?” Hwiyoung asked Soyeon as they wore their shoes.

Soyeon nodded. “Probably. This is such a hassle. I should’ve made sure Miyeon wouldn’t blab. This is my fault.”

“Nah,” Hwiyoung replied. “It isn’t. Miyeon deserved the slap and more.”

Soyeon agreed with that statement and realised, she really was violent. Seokwoo wasn’t wrong after all.

They were the last to arrive at school. Hwiyoung was sent to class since he wasn’t reported. It was just her and Soojin.

Soojin’s mum was literally an older version of Soojin. Also, very sexy and her mum knew it, she dressed like she knew it. Miyeon’s parents couldn’t conceal the disgusted looks they threw her way and Soojin’s mum did the same back. One of the reasons Soyeon loved her, she didn’t take anyone’s shit

“These two students assaulted Cho Miyeon yesterday.” The headmaster said to the parents gathered, “She had to go to the hospital and she was so scared of their revenge that she wouldn’t tell her parents what happened at first, but she later opened up, which brings us here today.”

Both Soojin and Soyeon’s mums didn’t say anything. They just stared at the headmaster and he looked quite flustered. Soyeon could tell he was expecting a different reaction.

He turned to them. “Is this claim true? Keep in mind that we have witnesses.”

Soyeon knew for a fact he didn’t. No one would be stupid enough to stand with Miyeon and get on their bad side. But that didn’t mean she was going to lie. She would easily get caught and she never lied when she would get caught.

“I did slap her, once.”

Miyeon mum gasped for effect but it was a beat late, she probably wasn’t expecting the easy confession. “Well, you heard them. Give them appropriate punishment.” She finally managed to say.

Soyeon and Soojin were required to write apology letters to the school and were suspended for a week. Honestly, Soyeon couldn’t be gladder. She would rather stay home for a week than come to school and face Seokwoo. She didn’t put much effort into her studies anyway. But Soojin would have to work in her mum’s bar and Soyeon felt bad for her. The men there kept trying to make passes at her and her mum won’t do anything about it.

Soojin left with her mum while Soyeon’s guardian left her to go home alone. she had places to be. Soyeon didn’t mind though. She took her time walking home, stopping to buy some food, she couldn’t eat much that morning and was too lazy to cook lunch at home.

While passing by the alleyway, Soyeon noticed something white and moving in a cardboard box. The box had been pushed to a corner and it was hidden in the shadows. Soyeon approached it and peered inside. There was the cutest, tiniest kitten.

Soyeon’s heart melted at the sight. Someone had left a defenceless kitten on the street to fend for itself. She picked up the cat and it fit into her arms like it belonged there. It was love at first sight, and Soyeon decided she was keeping it. Hwiyoung was allergic to animal fur but Soyeon didn’t care at the moment. She couldn’t possibly leave her new potential best friend out all alone. It would die.

So, she took it home, branching to get some cat food. Hwiyoung was at school so she didn’t worry about him seeing it. She would just have to confine the cat to her room while Hwiyoung was home and clean more to prevent fur from being all over the place.

Soyeon gave the cat a bath and fed it. It was asleep now as Soyeon stroked it, thinking about a name for it. She realised why people got pets, it helped with loneliness.

Hwiyoung came home later with a big sneeze as he stepped in, Soyeon made a mental note to clean up the house and to keep her door locked, even when she wasn’t in it.

That night, Soyeon went out to deliver some drugs. Her client was a middle aged man who looked way too excited to be getting drugs. Soyeon wondered if he knew how easy it was to get addicted. After the transaction, she headed home and passed by the store she met Seokwoo.

Well, he knew her before that day, so they must’ve met before that. Soyeon wondered what it would feel like to have never met him. If she’d stayed behind at the club that day and left with Hwiyoung and Chani or gotten arrested with Soojin and Shuhua. If she hadn’t run into this particular store. She probably would’ve still been oblivious to his existence. Maybe that would’ve been better.

The next day, Soyeon took the cat to the vet for a check-up and learnt its gender; it was male. Soyeon named it Rowoon. The name just came to her and it felt right, it also reminded her of Seokwoo in a way.

Soyeon succeeded in hiding Rowoon from Hwiyoung all week but she messed up on Saturday. She was used to Hwiyoung being gone by the time she woke up, so she left her door open as she went into the bathroom. She was in the mist of brushing her teeth when she heard Hwiyoung’s yell.

She ran out of the bathroom to see Hwiyoung standing as still as a statue, his features displaying an expression of fear and Rowoon rubbing against Hwiyoung’s leg. Rowoon always woke up feeling touchy and sometimes woke Soyeon up by rubbing all over her.

Hwiyoung saw her and called her name in a low threatening voice. “Jeon Soyeon.”

Rowoon noticed her and left the poor trembling boy to rub at her legs instead. She bent down to pick him up, giving Hwiyoung a sheepish smile. “I can explain. Someone abandoned the poor thing; I couldn’t leave it to die.”

“What about me? Are you trying to kill me?” Hwiyoung asked, relieved at being left alone by the animal. “Get rid of it. Today.”

And with that he walked out of the apartment. Soyeon rolled her eyes at his dramatics. His allergy wasn’t that serious. She put Rowoon down and went to finish her business in the bathroom.

She had to get rid of Rowoon and found herself in Soojin’s mum’s bar. They weren’t open yet, but they were setting up. Rowoon was in a corner enjoying the treats Soojin’s mum left out for him.

“He’s cute, but we can’t keep him.” Soojin said as she took a sit opposite Soyeon and handed her a bowl of noodles. “Mum said to give you this, you apparently look hungry.”

“I’m always hungry.” Soyeon smiled and shouted her thanks so Soojin’s mum could hear in the kitchen. “Why can’t you keep him?”

“We’re busy people.” Was Soojin’s simple reply.

Soyeon scoffed at her and dug onto the food.

After leaving Soojin’s mum’s bar, she spent all afternoon going from place to place. She went to Yuqi’s place, but her mum was allergic to animal fur as well. Shuhua was Hwiyoung’s girlfriend so that was a no. Chani is the best friend so that’s also a no.

Soyeon found herself at the convenience store again, at loss of what to do with the cute white kitten that was asleep in her lap. It was the first time she wished she had more friends.

“Hey.”

Soyeon froze at the familiar voice. It had been a while, a week since she’s heard Seokwoo’s voice. She looked up slowly to see the tall boy standing there. He was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt, but he looked so handsome, way more handsome that she remembered. Soyeon suddenly wished she’d put effort into her outfit that morning.

“Hi.” She replied.

Seokwoo approached her table and gestured to the chair opposite her, “Can I sit here?”

Soyeon nodded and he sat down. He looked awkward and shy. Soyeon was confused, she thought he would ignore her the next time they met and was definitely not expecting him to take the seat next to her.

“Is that your cat?” He asked. Rowoon finally woke up and climbed the table and settled there, back to Soyeon, staring at Seokwoo.

“Yeah.”

“What’s his name?” Seokwoo asked as he reached to touch Rowoon. The cat was still for a few seconds before leaning into the touch.

“Rowoon.” Soyeon watched as her cat and Seokwoo became best friends before her very eyes. Rowoon was literally walking all over Seokwoo’s shirt and licking him all over.

She guessed even her cat wasn’t immune to Seokwoo’s charms.

“Well, Hwiyoung is allergic so he kicked Rowoon out. I’m trying to find a new home for him.”

Seokwoo raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t you know he was allergic before you got it? He’s your brother.”

“I found Rowoon in an alley way abandoned. I knew Hwiyoung was allergic, but I sneaked him in anyway.”

Soyeon could see that Seokwoo was amused, his lips kept twitching. Didn’t he think she was dangerous and violent? So why was he sitting and laughing with her?

“What was your long term plan?” He asked as he stroked the cat which was now in his arms. “To hide this cutie forever? His eyes would only see your room?”

Soyeon didn’t reply and just stared at him. When he didn’t hear an answer, he looked up to meet her stare. “What are you doing?” Soyeon asked.

“Making conversation.” Seokwoo swallowed but Soyeon just gave him a look, making him sigh. “ Okay, I regret it. I regret what happened the last time we spoke. I regret letting go before I tried. I regretted it that night, I was going to apologise the next day, but you weren’t there and then I found out you were suspended. I didn’t even have your number and your friends were giving everyone the stink eye in school, especially Taeyang and Miyeon which by extension, I was on the receiving end.”

“What happened to me being dangerous and violent?” Soyeon asked.

“I still think that’s true, but I’m finding it hard to hold onto that reasoning.”

“I’m probably not going to change.”

“I’ll take a chance on the probably.” Seokwoo replied not missing a beat.

There was silence as they stared at each other. Rowoon, having enough of being ignored, let out a loud meow and leaped onto the table, breaking their eye contact. Soyeon collected Rowoon in her arms and stroked him. He purred in contentment.

“I’m sorry.” Seokwoo said. “I’m sorry for not giving us a chance before but I want to try again. This time, I’m more certain that I want you.”

Soyeon’s heartbeat increased at his words. How could he say such things without being nervous or embarrassed? “I know a way you can make it up to me?” Soyeon said.

“I’m listening.”

“Find a home for Rowoon.”

“Done.” Seokwoo said with a smile. “He can stay with me. My parents won’t mind.”

Well that was quick.

“Really? I’d be really grateful if you did that.” Soyeon was relieved. Finally, someone who can take care of Rowoon while she can still see him.

“It’s no biggie.” Seokwoo said. “So, can we have a second chance at a first date?”

“Yes.” Soyeon nodded finally smiling at him. He mirrored her smile.

After a while Soyeon walked him home. He had wanted to be the one to walk her home at first, but she refused saying she wanted to walk Rowoon to his new home.

They stopped in front of his door, Seokwoo lived in one of those estates where everyone had the same house and the same flower beds. Soyeon always found those types of estates creepy.

Soyeon handed Rowoon over reluctantly and the cat was looking at her with sad eyes that almost made her take him back. Seokwoo seemed to find the whole situation amusing because he had a small smile on.

“Thank you for giving us another chance.” Seokwoo said.

“Well, I think I really like you so I would have probably given you as many chances as you’d asked for.”

Seokwoo blushed. His whole face turned red and it was fascinating to Soyeon since the reverse was usually the case.

“I’ll pick you tomorrow at 12pm. Is that okay? Also, can I have you number?” Seokwoo asked and Soyeon nodded and entered her contact in his phone. He called her to send his. Soyeon sneakily took a picture of Rowoon and set it as his contact picture.

“See you tomorrow.” Soyeon said as she walked away. He watched her leave before going back in.

It was getting dark at this time but Soyeon wasn’t scared. She did a lot of solo night walking. Maybe it was the experience, but she noticed someone was following her. From what she could tell there were two men, she could handle two men. So, she went into an alleyway and waited for them to come in after her.

After half a minute they came in as well, they looked shocked to see her waiting for them. One of the men was the middle aged guy she sold heroin to that week. And she’d never seen the other guy before.

“Why are you following me?” Soyeon asked, straightforwardly. The unfamiliar guy took out a knife from his pocket and pointed it at her. Soyeon didn’t even flinch.

“Give me some heroin.”

“Sorry, you have to make a reservation and you also have to pay for them.” Soyeon deadpanned.

“Give it to me.” The guy said through clenched teeth “Or I’ll stab you to death.”

Soyeon gave him a death glare. “Try me.”

The guy charged forward but before he could tell what was happening, Soyeon had grabbed his knife hand and twisted it behind his back, knocked the blade out of his hand and pushed him to the floor.

She picked up the knife and approached the guy, who was crawling away from her. “I don’t know why’d you think it’s a good idea to rob a drug dealer. But we’re usually skilled enough to protect ourselves.” She knelt beside him. “Let’s not be bad people okay?”

She patted his cheek and stood up. The guy she had sold the heroin to was cowering at the corner. She scoffed at him. “Hey mister. You’re going to have to find a new dealer. But good luck with that.”

With that, she walked away.

She got home furious. Hwiyoung asked what was wrong but she ignored him and went straight to the kitchen drawer and she picked up the burner phone used for gang calls and called Kang Minhyuck.

“He picked on the second ring. “Hello?”

“You bitch ass fucker. Weren’t you supposed to revise and check the list of customers you gave us to make sure none of them would cause us trouble? We are high school students for goodness’ sake. You know we can’t get caught. One of them just tried to rob me.”

He was silent for a while. “Shit.” He spoke under his breath.

Soyeon didn’t wait for him to continue. “Fix up your shit.” And ended the call there.

Hwiyoung stared at her incredulously for a while before smiling and giving her a thumbs up. “You’re amazing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Soyeon woke up to a text from Seokwoo.

_-Good morning!! Did you sleep well? 8:30am_

_-I guess you’re still asleep, sleepyhead ^^ 9:25am_

_-Have you forgotten our date? : ( 10:00am_

Soyeon rolled her eyes at his silliness but could help the smile that bloomed on her face.

_\- chill 10:30am_

_-I’m awake now. 10:30am_

_-You’re coming at 12, right? I’ll be ready by then. 10:30am_

_-Hey, sleepy head. 10:31am_

_-Welcome to the land of the living. 10:31am_

_\- I’m extremely excited to see you today. 10:31am_

_-Are you always this direct? 10:32am_

_-Yes. 10:32am_

_-Does it bother you? 10:32 am_

_-No, I like it actually. 10:32am_

_-Then I’ll keep on doing it. 10:32am_

_-I’m going to go get ready now. 10:32am_

_-See ya soon. 10:33am_

_-See ya!! 10:33am_

Soyeon went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Choosing what to wear was going to be a headache. She had no idea what type of style Seokwoo liked.

After a long video call with Soojin, and turning her wardrobe inside out, she finally settled on a black high waisted skirt that reached midthigh and a fancy off the shoulder top. She didn’t know what they were doing so she didn’t want to wear jeans and they’d end up going to a fancy restaurant.

She wore her heeled boots, they were comfortable, and she could stand in them for a long while, while making her taller at the same time. Seokwoo was so damn tall that she wanted to at least not look like a baby next to him.

She kept her make-up light. Eyebrows, foundation, and concealer with a little tinted lip gloss to touch up. This was the first time Seokwoo would see her with make-up on. The night they met doesn’t count; she was all sweaty and her makeup was kind of ruined. She packed her black hair up into a high ponytail with tendrils coming down her face.

Hanging out with Soojin and going to clubs gave her skills she never knew she had till this day; like how to dress to impress.

She finished up around 11:30 am and stepped out to eat something so she wouldn’t be too hungry on the date in case they don’t go out to eat.

She was having some cereal when Hwiyoung came out of his room. He looked surprised to see her all dressed up.

“Where are you going?” He asked sitting across her and smirking at her.

“Somewhere.” Was her curt reply.

“Did Seokwoo ask you out?”

“What?” Soyeon looked at his knowing smile. “How’d you know?”

“Remember when you compared your relationship with him with mine and Shuhua’s? I knew since then.”

“I hate you.”

Hwiyoung smiled and stole her bowl. She was about to start beating his ass up when Seokwoo called. Soyeon gave Hwiyoung a small smile, a promise to finish this up later, before getting her purse and stepping out.

Seokwoo was standing outside the apartment complex, back to the door. Soyeon approached him, slowly.

“Hi,” She called out and he turned slowly. He was wearing jeans, dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and a thin navy jacket. His outfit was simple, but he was just so handsome that he looked like he’s dressed up. He looked like a model. “You look nice.”

Seokwoo gaped at her, his eyes lingered on her shoulders and face. “You look beautiful. I’m stunned.”

Soyeon hit his arm out of embarrassment. “Stop saying such cringy lines and let’s go.”

Seokwoo chuckled but conceded. They started walking. “So, have you ever been to the new Arcade in town?”

Soyeon shook her head. “Hwiyoung was supposed to go with me but he ditched me for his girlfriend.”

“Well, now you can always ditch him for me,” Seokwoo teased, not noticing the implication of his words. “I’ve been there once with my brother and it was so much fun, so I wanted to take you there. After that, we can go see a movie then go for dinner. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

The arcade was way bigger than any Soyeon had ever been to. It was quite busy, but then again, it was popular so Soyeon wasn’t surprised. She beat Seokwoo hands down at the shooting and darts game, but he kicked her ass in fighting games. They did the dance machine as well which Soyeon barely won; they spent more time than they should’ve trying to win prizes but all they got was a small teddy bear which Soyeon won for Seokwoo.

They even tried a haunted pathway which made Seokwoo and Soyeon almost cry. They agreed to never to that again. They got some ice-cream which Soyeon smeared all over Seokwoo’s face, he refrained from retaliating only because she was wearing make-up and he didn’t want to ruin it. So, he made her buy him new ice-cream.

It was almost four in the afternoon when they left the arcade. They went to see an animated movie in the cinemas, and they were the only adults in a room full of kids and their parents. Soyeon wasn’t able to fully focus on the movie because the perfection that was Seokwoo was next to her.

They shared a large popcorn cause neither of them ever finished a regular sized one, but they had different drinks. Their hands brushed a lot while eating the popcorn which made her heart skip every time it did.

Soyeon wasn’t expecting it when Seokwoo gently laced his hand with hers halfway into the film. She froze for a moment before glancing at him, but he seemed focused on the movie. Soyeon tried to calm down but something was for sure, she was going to have to come back to see this movie.

They went to a nearby Italian restaurant for dinner. Seokwoo seemed quite comfortable while Soyeon was a bit awkward. She’d never been to eat out in a place that wasn’t McDonalds or KFC. Not because she didn’t have the money but, none of her friends or her where that particular about what they ate. 

“What would you like?” Seokwoo asked looking over at her. Soyeon picked up the menu and pretended she’d been looking at it and said the first Italian food that popped into her mind. “Pasta?”

“Which one?”

“Uh,” Soyeon glanced at the menu again, nothing called out to her. “Why don’t you choose? I’m not familiar with pasta. I literally just pour the pasta in the jar sold sauces.”

“Those sauces are a disgrace to cooking.” Seokwoo said and looked down at the menu again. “Do you not eat seafood and are you vegetarian?”

“None of the above.”

“Then I suggest this one.” He leaned over to show her one of them, it had king prawn in it. That was all Soyeon understood but she accepted. Seokwoo called the waiter and ordered the pasta for her and a large pizza for himself. They ordered drinks as well.

“Are you going to eat a whole pizza?” Soyeon asked, amazed, as soon as the waiter left.

“I’m a big eater.” Seokwoo admitted with a smile. “I’ll probably have a food baby afterwards though.”

Soyeon laughed. “Can I rub it?”

“We’ll see.” He said it in such a serious tone that Soyeon cracked up.

Before long, their waiter brought the drinks. “So, do you like cooking?”

“How’d you know?” Seokwoo asked.

“You said jar sauces are a disgrace to cooking.”

“Oh,” Seokwoo hummed. “I do like cooking, but I don’t do it often though because I don’t have time, but I like it when people enjoy the food I make. Gives me a sense of satisfaction.”

“Ever thought of being a chef?”

“I have but I don’t think my cooking is that good,” Seokwoo replied, “And my parents would kill me. My brother’s a prosecutor so they have big plans for me as well. Either a prosecutor or a doctor.”

“Well, maybe you should cook for me one day and I’ll tell you whether to give up your dreams of being a chef or not.”

Seokwoo gave her a puppy look. “It sounds like you’re teasing me.”

“I’m not.” Soyeon denied, even though she was a little. “I’ll give you my honest opinion.”

“Hm.”

Their food arrived shortly after that. The pizza smelled divine and it kind of made Soyeon wish she’d gotten that instead. But the spaghetti looked amazing, so she was content. It tasted amazing too.

“This is nice.” Soyeon said as she took another bite. “Who introduced you to this place?”

“Juho.” Seokwoo said and Soyeon gave him a blank look. “That’s right, you don’t know anyone. He’s my best friend. He’s also the closest to me among my friends.”

“I know one of your friends, Taeyang.”

“There’s Sanghyuk as well. He’s hilarious. You should meet him. Juho’s amazing as well, we’re all really close.”

“How did you guys meet?”

“Juho and I knew each other since we were babies. I became close to Taeyang and Sanghyuk in middle school when we all got punished for coming late.”

“Quick question,” Soyeon suddenly thought of something. “Does Taeyang know that Soojin likes him?”

Seokwoo paused in the act of putting another slice in his mouth. “She does?”

“Yeah, she’s always trying to get his attention. Doesn’t everyone know this?”

Seokwoo shook his head. “She’s always bothering and picking on him. That’s not how to get someone’s attention.”

“Is that what he thinks?” Soyeon watched him as he chewed waiting for an answer.

“Taeyang thinks that he’s pissed her off in a way, so this is her subtle way of pissing him off. He thinks the Miyeon issue was to get back at him as well, that’s why he interfered.”

Soyeon dropped her fork. “Really? That’s so off. The Miyeon issue had nothing to do with him at all. Do you think Soojin is coming off a bit too strong?”

Seokwoo nodded.

“I need to tell her to tone it down a notch then.”

“But, why are we talking about someone else’s relationship on our first date?” Seokwoo asked, doing that puppy thing again.

“Sorry.” Soyeon laughed and picked up her fork.

“Kidding,” Seokwoo made a face. “Tell me about your friends.”

“Well, there’s Soojin, she’s my best friend. We go through similar issues, so we comfort and empathise with each other. Hwiyoung is my brother so I tolerate him. Chani is more of Hwiyoung’s friend than mine to be honest but we’re kinda close as well. Shuhua and Yuqi are best friends but we’re all close really.”

“Is Hwiyoung your real brother?”

“Yes,” Soyeon replied instinctively before she paused. “Is it because we have different last names? Well, we’re not blood related, he’s my foster sibling, but he’s the only family I have.”

“Oh,” Seokwoo glanced at her. “I didn’t know you were in foster care.”

“Yeah, we don’t live with her though. She’s a real pain. And before you ask, it’s illegal but we’re doing it anyway.”

Seokwoo didn’t say anything to that, just gave her a small smile and changed the subject. “My mum really likes Rowoon. She’s taking him around with her today.”

“My baby. I miss him so much.”

Seokwoo gave her a dead look. “You literally saw him less than 24 hours ago.”

“My love for Rowoon surpasses the concept of time.”

“You literally met him a week ago.”

“Like I said.”

Time went by quite quickly as they talked about themselves. Soyeon told him about all the silly things her friends did, not the illegal ones, and he told her all the things his friends got up to. Seokwoo took his time eating as well, so they spent quite a lot of time at the restaurant.

They had a mini argument about the bill, Soyeon put her foot down and didn’t let him pay for her so they spilt the bill. He was sulky about it on the way home but all Soyeon had to too was lace their fingers together and he was all smiles again.

They reached the front of her apartment quite quickly. Soyeon was disappointed. Apparently, so was Seokwoo.

“I don’t want to let you go.” He said holding her hand tighter.

“Neither do I.” Soyeon said.

“I had a great time today.” Seokwoo admitted, stepping closer, and Soyeon had to tilt her head up to see his face. The boots didn’t really help her height situation.

“So did I.”

“Am I going to see you in school tomorrow?”

“No, my suspension ends Tuesday, so I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“That sucks,” Seokwoo almost pouted. “I don’t want to be in school if you’re not going to be there.”

“Then skip.” Soyeon joked. “Come spend the day with me.”

Seokwoo didn’t laugh. “Should I?” He sounded serious, like he was actually considering it.

“No.” Soyeon scolded. “I was joking.”

“But we can hang out with Rowoon tomorrow. We can go to the park and have a picnic. It’ll be fun.”

Soyeon shook her head though, she could feel herself giving in. “I don’t want to be a bad influence on you.”

Seokwoo scoffed. “I’m the one convincing you right now.”

“True.”

“So, should we go for date number two tomorrow?” He looked really excited, so how could she say no?

Spoiler, she didn’t.

“Let’s do that.” She agreed and Seokwoo gave her a big smile. One of these she couldn’t help but return. “You should go, we’ve been standing out here for a while.”

“I don’t want to,” Seokwoo said. “I already miss you.”

“Wow,” Soyeon stared at him incredulously. “How can you just say those things? Aren’t you embarrassed? My heart beats really fast when you say those kinds of comments, you know?”

“So, does mine.” He pulled their intertwined hands to his chest and placed it her palm down. His hearty was indeed beating fast. “Can I give you a hug?”

Soyeon nodded and her pulled he into his arms. He held her tight against him. She put her hands around his waist and hugged him back.

This feeling…

Soyeon had never felt it before, but she liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Soyeon found Soojin lounging on her bed when she entered her room. “Hey hey.” The girl said, flipping through a magazine that definitely wasn’t Soyeon’s. She didn’t read such.

“What’re you doing here babe?” Soyeon asked. Soojin usually was supposed to be helping her mum at the bar. “What about your mum?”

“She pissed me off, so I’ve run away.” Soojin said and watch Soyeon take off her shoes. “Hwiyoung told me you went on a date with Seokwoo.”

Soyeon expected it, so she wasn’t too fazed. “Hwiyoung has a big mouth.”

“I’m disappointed. I thought I was your best friend.” Soojin pouted. But it didn’t last long. “So, tell me about your date.”

“It was amazing.” Soyeon started, she didn’t even much convincing. She launched into it while changing her outfit. “We went to grand arcade and then saw a movie and then went to a restaurant. He’s the sweetest person I’ve met. I can tell he cares a lot about me. We’re going to meet again tomorrow, and I’m already super excited.”

Soojin stared. “Wow.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Soojin replied and a small smile. “It’s just nice to see you happy. And I hope your happiness lasts. And he’s skipping school for you as well. That’s great boyfriend material there as well.”

Soyeon suddenly remembered. “Guess what Seokwoo told me? Taeyang has no idea you like him and thinks you’re picking on him instead.”

“How’s that possible?” Soojin huffed. “Are you sure it’s not just an excuse to reject me?”

Soyeon shook her head. “No, Seokwoo looked really confused when I said you like Taeyang, which I said because I thought everyone knew this, but I guess people just think you’re picking on him. Think about it, you keep making him carry your stuff or make fun of him. It’s not weird people think that.”

“But…” She trailed off as she realised Soyeon was right. “So, what should I do?”

“Idk babe.” Soyeon said as she blew Soojin a kiss. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“You’re a useless best friend!” Soojin shouted after Soyeon as she left to the bathroom.

Soojin stayed over that night and they talked about hilarious ways for Soojin to make Taeyang fall for her. They also talked about ways to screw Miyeon over, not that they were actually going to do it.

When Seokwoo messaged Soyeon about getting home safely and already missing her, they both screamed so much that Hwiyoung had to yell at them for being noisy and keeping him up before they quieted down and fell asleep.

Soyeon woke up early the next morning, well at 9 am, if that was counted as early. Soojin was still asleep beside her, spread eagle style in such a way that her long limbs were all over Soyeon. Soyeon gently slipped out from under her and checked her phone. There was a message from Seokwoo.

_-You awake? 8:50am  
-When you do see this, good morning beautiful.8:50am._

Soyeon blushed hard.

_-Good morning to you too, cutie. 9:11am_

He replied amazingly quick.

_-I called you beautiful but you called me cute? I’m hurt 9:12am_

_-Because you are! 9:12am_

_-No, I’m not. I’m 190 cm tall. There’s no way. 9:12am_

_-You’re ridiculously cute. 9:12am  
-I just want to wrap you up and put you in my pocket to protect you from the world.9:13am_

_-That’s cute but you’re the one who’ll fit into my pocket, you cutie. 9:13am_

_-You already called me beautiful, you can’t take it back. 9:13am_

_-Agreed. You’re beautiful. 9:13am  
-Rowoon is sulking. He refuses to eat, I think he misses you. Just like me.9:14am_

_-Omg! My baby’s not eating? Maybe he doesn’t like the food? 9:15am  
-Make sure he eats, or I’ll kill you.9:15am_

_-Do you like me more or Rowoon more?” 9:16am_

_-Rowoon. 9:16am_

Seokwoo being the petty boy he is, left her on read and didn’t text her back.

Soojin tried to make Soyeon wear a dress to the park with Seokwoo but Soyeon put her foot down. She wore jeans, the only pair she had that made her butt look good and a cute top. Soyeon wanted to look a bit causal since she’d dressed up yesterday much to Soojin’s dismay. She let her hair down and but wore heeled boots because Seokwoo was just too tall.

When Soyeon got to the park , she saw Seokwoo sitting under a tree, a blanket spread out under him and a picnic basket beside him. He was playing with Rowoon, the cat jumping about around him. Soyeon stood and admired him for a while, his smile as Rowoon climbed his shirt and tried to sit on his shoulders.

Seokwoo looked up and met her eyes. Then he smiled, which almost knocked Soyeon off her feet at the beauty of it. She smiled back and headed towards him.

“Hi.” Soyeon said as she sat down. Rowoon saw her and leaped into her arms and tried to walk all over her as well. She patted his white fur as he purred, rubbing himself all over her.

“I guess Rowoon likes you more than he likes me as well.” Seokwoo commented. He was teasing her about what happened earlier.

“Of course,” Soyeon replied, shrugging. “I’m his mum and you’re his caretaker.”

Seokwoo scoffed. “You should pay me then.”

Soyeon gave him a small smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Her lips lingered on his soft face for a moment before she came back down. “How about that for payment?”

Seokwoo stared at her with wide eyes, his ears red. “I like that.” He reached for her hand and held it.

Later on, Seokwoo brought out the lunch he’d prepared for them and it tasted amazing. Soyeon made all kinds of noises as she was eating making the boy melt in embarrassment.

“This is so good,” Soyeon moaned as she ate a slice of gimbap. “You really should be a chef.”

“I can’t help but think you’re just saying that.”

“Why would I spare your feelings?” Soyeon said, her mouth full.

“True,” Seokwoo sighed. “My heart is still in pain.”

“How do you make these so good?” Soyeon picked up a rice ball, and then gave him suspicious look. “Are you sure you made these? I feel like you’re tricking me. Why would a high school student be so good at cooking? You bought this before you came, didn’t you?”

Seokwoo rolled his eyes at her. “Your trust in me in astonishing.”

They engaged in light banter as they spent the day playing with Rowoon. They felt comfortable around each other like they’d been friends for longer than they’ve actually been. The awkwardness of a first date was gone, and they just played and gently teased each other.

Later on, Soyeon wanted some ice-cream so they packed up. Seokwoo attached Rowoon’s leash but Soyeon insisted on carrying the white cat anyway. Rowoon seemed tired cause he just lay in her arms, tail lightly switching in the air.

They got to the ice cream place, Soyeon ordered French vanilla while Rowoon ordered Chocolate with lots of toppings. They made fun of each other’s choices.

“Vanilla is so plain,” Seokwoo said eyeing her cone with distaste.

“Chocolate is bitter.” Soyeon retorted eyeing his cone with equal distaste.

“Let’s play a game. Whoever loses has to eat some of the other’s ice cream.” Seokwoo suggested and Soyeon agreed. “Rock paper scissors?”

Soyeon nodded and brought out her fist. “Rock, paper, scissors! Shit.” Soyeon had brought out a rock while he had a paper.

“Yes!” Seokwoo fist bumped the hair and started to get as much as he could on his spoon. “Here babe. The finest delicacy in the world awaits you.”

Soyeon lips pulled down at the sides but she still reached forward and Seokwoo fed it to her. It was worse that shed imagined. If it were only chocolate, she wouldn’t have minded but all those toppings…ugh.

After finishing up their ice creams they headed home. Seokwoo insisted on walking Soyeon home.

They reached her building in what seemed like no time at all. As usual, they lingered in front, not wanting the other to go.

“Thanks for skipping school to hang out with me.” Soyeon said.

“You’re welcome.” Seokwoo replied patting her head. “I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?” Soyeon asked.

Seokwoo looked a bit embarrassed. “It might be a bit early, but I just want to do this. I really like you, like really. And I don’t want to waste any time so, will you be my girlfriend?”

It was Soyeon’s turn to be embarrassed. “I really like you as well, so yes. I would like to be your girlfriend.”

Seokwoo’s smile was blinding. “I would hug you so tight right now but you’re holding Rowoon and I would probably squash him.”

Soyeon turned her cheek. “You can kiss my cheek if you’d like.”

Seokwoo chucked but leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek. Soyeon’s heart accelerated as she felt his heat and his body close to hers. The butterflies lost control in her stomach.

Soyeon knew she asked for it, but she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready for the rush of feelings that came with it.

Seokwoo pulled back and collected Rowoon from her arms. “See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i've been AWOl with this story for a while, I needed to sort some things out in my life. I'm back however and will try to update regularly. Also, please leave comments to tell me what you think about this story and be nice please. Don't forget to give me a kudos if you're enjoying this story :)


	7. Chapter 7

“I forgot how much I hated waking up early for school.” Soojin said as they walked out of the building, dressed up in in their uniforms and finally done with suspension.

Soyeon shrugged as she put on the helmet and gestured for Soojin to do the same. “I’m going to see Seokwoo anyway, so I don’t mind.”

Soojin scoffed. “We have to help clean around the school, you know that right? While you’re doing that, all those girls will swarm your boyfriend.”

Soyeon climbed the back of the bike. “What girls?”

“Didn’t you notice that Seokwoo always has a herd of girls following him around in school? He’s everyone’s crush or was at a point.” Soojin replied and put on her own helmet. “I’m not surprised you didn’t notice, but he’s so hot, obviously you should’ve seen this coming.”

Soyeon didn’t see this coming. She had never noticed it. Whenever she spoke to him in school, there was usually no one in sight, or maybe she just didn’t notice it. An unsettling feeling settled in her stomach. She hated the thought of girls chasing him around. But if this was true, then Seokwoo could’ve had any girl he wanted. Why did he choose her?

“Stop overthinking and hold on tight.” Soojin said and started the motorcycle.

They arrived at school in no time. As they drove in, Soyeon looked up to see Seokwoo standing by the motorcycle park. Hwiyoung’s and Chani’s were already there. He looked up at the loud sound of their arrival as Soojin parked next to him and they took of their helmets.

“Hi, Seokwoo.” Soojin said in a cute voice, waving at him. Soyeon could tell she was trying to tease so she elbowed the former making her wince and pout.

“Hi, Soojin.” Seokwoo replied, his eyes not leaving Soyeon’s face. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Soyeon replied and got of the bike. Seokwoo bent a bit and took her hand in his.

“You’re shorter than I remember.” He teased but Soyeon just smiled at him like a fool.

“You guys are disgusting.” Soojin make a fake vomiting motion and waved before heading off into the school.

“How was your night?” Seokwoo asked as they walked hand in hand into the building. “Did you dream of me?”

“Hm,” Soyeon hummed. “Maybe.”

“I dreamed about you.”

“Omg, was it a dirty dream?”

Seokwoo’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “You’ll never find out.”

Soyeon punched his arm lightly with her other arm. Then she noticed, people were staring. Some looked astonished while some glared at her.

Soyeon held Seokwoo’s hand tighter and glared right back. Everyone else quickly averted their eyes.

Walking into the classroom felt like a movie because everyone literally stopped what they were doing and stared.

“What’re you looking at?” Soyeon asked, her tone daring anyone to talk. Everyone resumed what they were doing. Seokwoo chucked and let go of her hand, ruffled her hair before heading to his seat.

“You okay?” Hwiyoung asked as she settled behind him. Of course, he noticed, he knew her the best in the world.

Soyeon nodded and gave him a small smile. The teacher entered then and class begun.

Lunch time rolled around, and Seokwoo saved Soyeon a seat at a corner away from both their friends. Shuhua and Yuqi both wiggled their brows at her as she went to seat with him instead.

“Everyone keeps staring at us.” Soyeon said after a while and Seokwoo looked confused.

“Really? I didn’t notice.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to do this.” Soyeon said before turning around and giving Hwiyoung a signal. The boy slammed his fist on the table, catching everyone’s attention and stood up.

“The next person to stare at my sister and her boyfriend will have to take it up with me.” Hwiyoung said in a low threatening voice and everyone faced their tables immediately.

Seokwoo sighed. “That wasn’t really necessary. You could’ve just told me you were uncomfortable, and we’d have left.”

“That would make me look weak.”

Seokwoo stared at her for a while before shaking it off. “It’s fine.”

Soyeon hesitated before speaking. “I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Seokwoo prompted gently. “You can tell me anything, you know that?”

“Soojin told me this morning that all the girls in school either have a crush on you or have had a crush on you before. It made me feel a bit weird.”

Seokwoo reached to hold her hand. “How so?”

“You could have any of these girls, so why would you want me? I thought that and then I became really possessive. I feel like everyone is judging our relationship and I just want them to stop.”

“Soyeon, I really like you. You know that, right? Not any of those girls, but you. You’re the only one I can see myself with. And let people say what they want. This relationship is between the two of us, there’s no need for a third party’s opinion.”

Soyeon smiled at him. “True. And I really like you too.”

Seokwoo bopped her nose. “Cute.” She swatted his hand away and they resumed eating. “Juho is throwing a party at my house on Friday, do you want to come?”

“Why is Juho throwing a party at your house?”

“Cause my parents are going on a trip Friday morning. My mum is taking Rowoon with her on the trip by the way, sorry about that.” Seokwoo actually sounded a bit sad at the end that Soyeon didn’t find it in her to make tease him.

“My baby is going to travel, there’s nothing to be sorry about. But why does that equal your house for Juho’s party?”

“Simply because his parents are around and mine aren’t. He’s still the host. That’s what having a best friend entails.”

“Then if you’re not the host, can you invite anyone you want?”

Seokwoo looked up at her. “I’m his friend, I can invite anyone I want. That’s how friendships work, isn’t that how yours works?”

Soyeon’s friendships involved a lot more than that but that was a story for another day, if she ever told it. So, she just smiled and said. “Then that means the invitation extends to all my friends.”

“Of course.”

Lunch ended quite quickly, and they had to go back to class. They got their papers back for a test and it was announced that Seokwoo had got the highest mark.

“With all the time he spends dating you, I wonder when he studies.” Soojin had commented making Soyeon elbow her.

The school week went by like that, only difference was that Soojin completely stayed away from Taeyang. Soyeon and Soojin had to stay behind for two hours to help clean as part of their punishment. Miyeon stayed away from them as well, but she stuck by Taeyang’s side so much that Soojin made her ask Seokwoo if anything was going on between them. The tall boy had replied the negative.

Friday rolled by and only Soyeon, Soojin and Yuqi were going to the party. Hwiyoung and Shuhua had couple plans and Chani just wasn’t feeling it. They dressed up in shorts and fishnets with dark makeup. Soojin looked really hot with her signature red lipstick but Yuqi just looked cute. No matter what, she was always cute.

They walked to Seokwoo’s house, not taking the motorcycle since they were all going to drink. They were late since they took quite some time dressing up, so the party was in full swing. Lots of people lingered outside carrying red cups in their hands, the door was also no locked, so they just walked right in.

Seokwoo was in the living room with his friends, a cup in his hand and he was laughing at something Sanghyuk was saying. He looked amazing today as well, his hair parted on one side and straightened out as opposed to his normal fringed hairstyle. Soyeon had thought she’d seen him at his hottest, but he topped the list again today.

“Hey.” Soyeon said as she appeared at his side. Seokwoo turned and gave her a tight hug almost lifting her off the ground.

“Where have you been?” Seokwoo pouted, still holding her close to him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry baby,” Soyeon laughed patting his head. “Dressing up takes a while.”

Seokwoo pulled back to look at her outfit. “You look amazing though, so I guess it was worth it.”

Sanghyuk and Soojin made a vomiting motion at the same time making the people around them laugh.

“These are my friends, Baek Juho and Lee Sanghyuk, Taeyang is off somewhere.” Seokwoo introduced them. “This is my girlfriend, Soyeon and her friends, Seo Soojin and Song Yuqi.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Juho said to Soyeon giving Seokwoo a sly smile. “Seokwoo has said a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope?” Soyeon replied, noticing the smile, and making a mental note to ask Seokwoo about it later.

“It’s nice to meet you guys as well.” Juho said to Soojin and Yuqi, Soyeon noticed how his gaze lingered on Yuqi. They said the same.

“Why don’t we get some drinks?” Sanghyuk said and took everyone to the kitchen apart from Seokwoo and Soyeon.

“What are you drinking?” Soyeon asked and took the cup from Seokwoo, who shrugged.

“I’m not sure, but I’m already tipsy,” Seokwoo replied with a groan. “I’m such a lightweight.”

“That’s fine,” Soyeon laughed. “Drink all you want; I’ll take care of you.”

“You’re the best.” Seokwoo replied and pulled her into another hug. And he really did have fun. He played beer pong and lost five times in a row, and he didn’t even hesitate to drink them all.

He played drinking games everywhere, Soyeon joined him but she was heavyweight, so she didn’t mind all the drinking while Seokwoo was getting more drunk and touchier by the hour. His hands were always on some part of Soyeon, and while she didn’t mind, it made her heart beat faster.

Soyeon noticed Juho and Yuqi chatting it up and hid her smile. The boy seemed to hang on to every word that she said. She nudged Seokwoo motioning for him to look at them.

“Juho falls very quickly.” Seokwoo commented with a smile.

They met up with Soojin, who was hanging with Sanghyuk and the played a drinking game with a bunch of other people.

The rules of the game were; you’d find a partner, and someone says, ‘drink if you’ve done this’ and if just one person had done it, the partner has to drink as well.

They sat in a circle, Soyeon paired with Seokwoo, Soojin paired with Sanghyuk and the other people they played it with as well.

The questions were silly, such as, ‘drink if you’ve had sex’ or ‘drink if you’ve made out with someone older’ or ‘drink if you’ve made out with a stranger’ but the funny part was, Seokwoo drank to all of three. Soyeon had thought he was one of those good guys who never did anything sexual casually, boy was she wrong. But she didn’t mind it.

When it was Seokwoo’s turn he said. “Drink if you’re not dating the beautiful Jeon Soyeon.”

Everyone had catcalled and whistled making Soyeon hide her face in his chest in embarrassment.

When Seokwoo had enough of the games, he pulled them to the dance floor, his hands on her waist as they danced and her hand around his shoulder. Then something changed. There was this ache to touch Seokwoo, to run her hands all over him and make him hers. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same look in his eyes.

His hands pulled her closer and she was pressed up against him, their faces close, and even though Soyeon had to look up to meet his eyes, the tension was still there.

“You’re so pretty that it hurts.” Seokwoo whispered as they moved slowly against the beat. Soyeon sucked in a breath at the compliment.

“Look who’s taking,” She managed to reply. “You’re so handsome that it hurts.”

Seokwoo smirked. “I thought I was cute.”

“Not in this situation.”

Seokwoo licked his lips and Soyeon’s eyes were drawn to it. The way his tongue swept over his lips and suddenly it was too much. She pulled away.

“Why don’t we go out for some air?” She suggested and he nodded. They went out back and settled on the steps.

They didn’t say anything for a while, they just took in the night air and stared at the starless sky.

Seokwoo reached out and took her hand in his. “Stay with me tonight.”

Soyeon stared at him, the butterflies had returned. “I wish I could, but I can’t.”

“Why not?” The whine was almost evident in his voice. Almost.

“Because, you’re drunk. We shouldn’t do things while drunk.”

“Haven’t you heard that the drunk mind speaks the sober truth?” Soyeon just gave him a look and he sighed. “Fine, we don’t have to do anything, I just don’t want to be alone. I want you beside me.”

Soyeon hesitated. He was looking at her with pleading eyes. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him, but she wasn’t confident that they wouldn’t do anything, since she wasn’t completely sober as well. But what could she say when he was looking at her like that?

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

Seokwoo gave her a huge smile and the lay his head on her legs, face upward. “I’m kind of happy you cut your leg that day.

Soyeon raised an eyebrow and he groaned “You know I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant I’m happy that I met you and finally got the courage to talk to you.”

“Courage? Did you want to talk to me before that?”

Seokwoo nodded. “We were in the same hall during our high school entrance exam. I left my pencil at home and you just broke yours into two and gave me one half. I thought that was really cool. I wanted to talk to you but you left before I could say anything and in school you were almost with your friends, so I felt like you’d think I was creepy if I approached you to tell you about something you’d probably already forgotten about, so I let it go.”

“Wow.” Was all Soyeon could say. She hadn’t expected this at all. This was almost three years ago, and she couldn’t remember the pencil incident at all.

“Do you think I’m creepy?” Seokwoo asked and Soyeon shook her head, stroking his hair with her fingers.

“No, I’m more flattered.”

“Awesome.” Seokwoo grinned.

They stayed out for a few more minutes before heading back inside. It was later in the night and most people were gone. Soyeon saw Soojin, who was chilling on a couch and smoking what smelt like weed with Sanghyuk. They were sharing the blunt. Where did they even get it? Sanghyuck

“Babe, come here I have something to tell you.” Soyeon called to Soojin who made her way towards the former. “I’m staying with Rowoon tonight, so you go home with Yuqi okay?” She nodded. Soyeon looked around. “Have you seen Taeyang?”

Soojin frowned. “I have, he was hanging with Miyeon, so I didn’t interrupt him. Sanghyuk has been keeping me company anyway so I’m not bothered.”

Soyeon knew she was bullshitting but didn’t call her on it. “As long as you’re okay. Seokwoo is kind of falling asleep so I’m going to take him upstairs. Get home safe.”

Soojin nodded and made her way back to the couch. Sanghyuk handed her the blunt again and they resumed smoking it.

Soyeon went to get Seokwoo who was telling Juho to clean up and lock up when everyone had left. She waved at Yuqi and told her the same thing she told Soojin before heading to Seokwoo’s room with him.

His room was really clean. The bed was made, no clothes strewn about and everywhere literally clean. His walls were grey, his furniture brown colour of wood and his bedsheets black. It looked nice.

“Are you always clean? Or is this a one-time thing?” Soyeon asked as Seokwoo headed to the closet to get her something to change into.

“I’m sort of a clean freak, but it’s not that serious,” Seokwoo replied and brought out a t-shirt of his and some shorts. “My sweatpants won’t fit you, so I got you the longest shirt possible.”

“That’s fine.” Soyeon said. “Where’s the bathroom?” She asked and he pointed to the other door in the room.

The bathroom was clean as well. Soyeon tried to spill as little water as possible as she took of her makeup and washed her face. She changed and came out with her clothes neatly folded. She placed it on the chair.

Seokwoo seemed to have changed as he waited, and he was sitting on the bed. He took a sharp breath when he saw her. “I underestimated how good you’d look in my shirt.”

Soyeon blushed but tried to cover it up with a glare.

They both lay in bed, lights off and a respectable amount of space between them. Soyeon found it hard to sleep, with Seokwoo beside her.

What seemed like hours passed before Soyeon spoke. “Seokwoo? You asleep?”

Soyeon felt a bigger hand hold her under the sheets and link them together. “Sleep.” He said.

And before long, they were both gone.

Through the night, they gravitated towards each other, Soyeon’s head under his chin, close his chest and their limbs all tangled together as Seokwoo’s arms pulled her close.


	8. Chapter 8

Soyeon opened her eyes, disoriented for a while before realising where she was. And the pose they were in. They must’ve been drawn to each other during the night because their legs were all tangled together, and his arms were wrapped around her tightly.

Seokwoo was still asleep, Soyeon could feel the steady and slow rise and fall of his chest. This position felt weird. Soyeon gently pulled away from his grasp, which was hard because he held her really tight, but she did it. She pulled away and the sleeping boy groaned, turning to the other side before continuing his sleep.

Soyeon went to the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Seokwoo didn’t have a brush or he didn’t keep it in the bathroom, so she just ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. It seemed to be quite late in the morning, and she needed to go home, but she didn’t want to wake Seokwoo up. She left the room quietly and went downstairs.

Juho, Sanghyuk and Taeyang were in the kitchen, eating breakfast when Soyeon stepped in. They all looked up at her. They looked a mess and it was enough to make Soyeon giggle.

Sanghyuk smiled at her and patted the seat next to him. “Morning, how was your sexy night with Seokwoo?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Soyeon fake-punch him.

“It was alright.” She looked at the other boys. “Hey.”

They both said a hey back. Juho gave her a bowl. “We’re having cereal for breakfast. Join us.”

“Thanks.” Soyeon took a bowl and poured some cereal into eat before digging in.

“You don’t look so bad,” Taeyang commented. “Seokwoo drank like a mad man and I thought you were keeping up with him.”

“I did, but I don’t get wasted easily.” Soyeon replied and then sighed dramatically. “Wish I could say the same for my boyfriend though.”

They all laughed at that and continued their mindless banter. Seokwoo came down a few minutes later, his hair everywhere and still in his sleeping clothes.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Soyeon smiled as he came to wrap his hands around her from the back.

“You left me.”

“I’m sorry,” Soyeon said, laughing a little. “Come have some cereal, to cheer you up.”

Seokwoo let her go and sat next to her. Juho, Taeyang and Sanghyuk made disgusted noises as he moved his seat right next to Soyeon’s and ate out of her bowl.

“I think I’m going to throw up, so I’ll leave now.” Juho said standing up and placing his bowl in the sink.

“Same.” Sanghyuk said, Taeyang followed.

“See yourselves out.” Seokwoo called out, not moving an inch, and still eating the rest of Soyeon’s cereal.

The boys left, not before poking fun at Seokwoo, who didn’t pay them any mind but poured more cereal. They left and the house was quiet, just the two of them. Soyeon noticed how close Seokwoo was sitting next to her.

Soyeon cleared her throat. “I think I have to leave as well. It’s almost noon.”

Seokwoo literally pouted. “Stay with me a bit longer, I’ll be all alone if you go. We can watch a movie or something.”

Soyeon had never stayed outside for this long before, but she felt comfortable with Seokwoo and she honestly didn’t want to leave either, so she agreed.

They cleared their plates and locked the front door before going back up to his room. Soyeon got comfortable on the bed while Seokwoo brought out his laptop.

“What do you feel like watching?” He asked as he settled under the covers beside her. Soyeon stiffens as he brushed against her. It was getting hot even though the air con was on.

“Uh, anything. I like all movies.”

Seokwoo gave her a look, “You know the hardest thing to pick from is anything right?

“Fine, Twilight.”

“Okay.” Seokwoo said and played the movie.

They were halfway into the movie when Soyeon glanced at Seokwoo and he seemed so interested in the movie, he was almost not blinking.

“Have you never seen this movie?”

Seokwoo shook his head. “No, It’s alright though.”

Soyeon giggled but took the time to stare at him. She’d seen twilight so many times that she could recite the lines with them. She would rather stare at the beauty in front of her. His profile was devastatingly handsome, like it always was, and his nose bridge was so straight.

“Why are you staring at me?” Seokwoo said softly, eyes still not leaving the screen.

“Because you’re pretty.” Soyeon smiled and looked back to the screen, not missing Seokwoo’s smile from the corner of her eyes.

They finished the first movie and Seokwoo clicked on the second movie quite quickly. She guessed he was enjoying himself. As much as she was a fan, the second twilight movie is a bit boring, so she just resumed staring at Seokwoo instead.

Soyeon wondered how she got to date such a kind person. She never thought she would be in a relationship, she had no interest in it, but now that she was in one, she was really happy. Being with Seokwoo was like a streak of happiness in her life. She felt guilty that she was enjoying this alone, when some of her friends couldn’t, but Soyeon couldn’t help it. She decided to be selfish this one time.

“What are you thinking about?” Seokwoo asked, he’d paused the movie and turned to look at her.

“You.” Soyeon replied. “I think about you all the time. Do you think about me as well?”

“I do. All the damn time.” Was his reply and there it was again. The tension in the air and it made Soyeon want to be closer to Seokwoo. It made her want to hold him and be vulnerable with him.

“I want to…” Seokwoo trailed off, his voice barely a whisper. “If you don’t want to, just avoid it.”

Soyeon nodded and he moved closer, close enough that their foreheads were touching. Soyeon’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips on hers.

It was a slight brush at first, then he pressed his lips against hers before moving and kissing her properly and there was just one thought in Soyeon’s mind.

Wow.

Her heart pounded and fireworks exploded inside her as she kissed him back, moving her lips with his. Seokwoo’s hand came up to cradle her cheek as he kissed her, slowly, unhurriedly, like he was savouring the moment. 

Soyeon felt like she was opening a something new as she breathed him in, his scent, his taste, everything that made him, him. She snaked her hands around his neck and held on to him. Nothing else mattered apart from the two of them, apart from the fell of his lips against hers, she was levitating…

And her ringtone brought her back down.

They pulled apart as intro of fantastic baby and GD’s voice filled the room. They slowly let go of each other and Soyeon checked her phone. It was Hwiyoung calling.

“Sorry,” Soyeon said stepping out of the bed and moving to the bathroom. “I have to take this.” Seokwoo nodded and gave her a small smile.

“Hello?” Soyeon said as she picked. “What’s up?”

“Hi,” Hwiyoung sounded a bit off. “We didn’t want to disturb you because Soojin said you were with Seokwoo, but you need to come home.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t say it over the phone. Just come home please.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.” Soyeon hung up and looked up at herself in the mirror. She was flushed. She touched her lips and closed her eyes and she could almost feel him, taste him on her.

Soyeon shook her head and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Everything okay?” Seokwoo had closed the laptop gotten rid of the blankets.

“Yeah,” Soyeon replied, looking at the floor. She couldn’t possibly look at him, she felt awkward, she tried not to, but she did. “I have to go home though. It must be important, or they wouldn’t have called.”

“That’s fine.” Seokwoo nodded and stood up from the bed. “I’ll walk you home.”

Soyeon shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll be okay.” There was no way she was going to survive a whole trip home in this awkward air.

“I don’t mind walking you home.” Seokwoo insisted but Soyeon stood her ground.

“I need to time to clear my head anyway. It’s really okay.”

Seokwoo looked a bit hesitant but he nodded. Maybe he sensed she really wanted to be alone.

He walked her to the door. “Text me when you get home okay?”

Soyeon nodded and with a burst of courage, leaned up to kiss him. It was just a small press of her lips to his, but it felt like it was so much more. She pulled back quickly and gave him a smile. “See you later.”

Soyeon got home as quickly as possible. She walked in to meet the whole gang in the living room.

They looked up as she entered and Soyeon noticed the air was tense. Soyeon and Yuqi were wearing her clothes which meant they spent the night here.

“What’s up guys?” Soyeon asked as she took a seat on the couch.

“On their way back from the party yesterday, Soojin and Yuqi were attacked.” Hwiyoung said.

Soyeon blinked. “What? Why? By whom? What?”

“A bunch of guys ambushed us and tried to make us give them some drugs,” Soojin replied in a small voice. “We didn’t have any on us, so we had to fight our way out.”

Soyeon stared in disbelief. She couldn’t believe this was happening. This drug business was supposed to be a lowkey thing, but they were getting attacked. What if they got arrested for it? Soyeon suddenly felt a rush of rage. She stood up.

“What’re you doing?” Shuhua asked as they watched her head over to her room. Soyeon brought out the case with the cocaine and heroin divided into bags and headed to the bathroom.

“Soyeon!” Hwiyoung called and tried to get to the bathroom first but Soyeon was quicker and locked the door behind her.

“Soyeon!” Hwiyoung called banging on the door. “Don’t do it. Don’t be impulsive. At least, talk about it first. Don’t give him a reason to attack you. Kang is a bastard; he’ll hold this against you.”

But Soyeon was past listening. Kang had promised her discretion and safety but now, it seemed like he just didn’t care. There were no precautions in place and Soyeon wasn’t having it. Let him do his worst.

Soyeon took out the powders and dumped them all into the toilet. And flushed.

At the sound of the flush, Hwiyoung fell quiet. Soyeon stepped outside to see him giving her a sad look.

“I’ll take responsibility for this.” Soyeon said and patted his shoulder before heading to pick up the burner phone. The rest of their friends watched in silence as she called Kang, he picked up on the second ring.

_“Hello?”_

“The deal’s off. We’re not selling.”

He was silent for a while. _“Whatever do you mean?”_ He asked is a sweet sickly voice that made it sound like he was mocking her.

“I mean. No more drugs, you fucker. We had a deal, but you didn’t keep up your end so I’m doing the same. And I’ve flushed the rest so you better start thinking about what to say to your boss.”

And she ended the call.

Silence met her. Soojin, Shuhua, Yuqi and Chani gaping at her as she dropped onto the couch. Hwiyoung slowly walked back to the living room.

“I’m going to assume you have a back-up plan.” Hwiyoung said in a low voice. He sounded resigned.

“You guys should have a little faith in me.” Soyeon said. “I’m going to call Young master.”

“What?” Shuhua and Yuqi echoed while Soojin and Chani stared at her like she was crazy.

“But, what about what Kang said,” Chani spoke giving her a confused look. “About Young master not…”

He trailed off.

“Him not caring about me anymore?” Soyeon said nonchalantly. “There’s only one way to find out.”

“And if it’s true?” Yuqi asked.

Soyeon just gave her a sad smile. “Let’s hope it was bullshit.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Soyeon and her friends received a message to wait at the warehouse for Kang Minhyuck.

Throughout the whole day, they were jittery. Hwiyoung and Soojin were the only ones who kept strong for the rest of the team. Soyeon, who put them in this in the first place, was starting to think she overreacted a bit. But she didn’t regret it. At least, she’s finally done it and it was over. They never wanted to sell the drugs anyway.

Yuqi and Shuhua were downright terrified all day. They sat huddled in a corner and wouldn’t eat all day. Soyeon felt bad. She was responsible for them and everything she did reflected them, so she felt like it was upon her to make sure they all went through this unscathed.

When it was time to leave, they all dressed up, in leather and jeans. Mostly to make them look tough, this was Soojin’s suggestion and no one had the ability to refuse her. They were at Soyeon’s house so Yuqi and Shuhua wore Soyeon’s clothes while Soojin wore Hwiyoung’s jacket, Soyeon’s was too small for her.

They left with a roar of motorcycles and got to the warehouse. As usual, they got the chair set and arranged themselves.

Kang walked in with a couple of men not long after they arrived. His face was set with a sickly smile. He walked in and sat in silence, his goons standing behind him. “I see you are starting to grow some balls.”

Soyeon flinched and then regretted it because he saw her and knew she was lowkey scared. “I just want us to follow the deal.”

“What deal?” He asked. “I don’t remember making a deal with you.”

Soyeon looked up. “Young master said we didn’t have to do what we…”

“SHUT UP!” He hollered all of a sudden and Soyeon heard Yuqi whimper. “How many times do I have to say it to you. I’m your boss! I’m your goddamned boss and not the young master. If he cared about you, would he just leave you here?”

He had stood up and walked towards Soyeon as he was speaking, so the last words were a whisper as he stood right in front of her.

“You’re going to pay for the drugs.” He said.

Soyeon raised her head and looked him dead in the eyes before speaking, “No.”

There was a loud sound in the air and Soyeon felt her body fall to the right before she felt the searing pain in the left side of her face and all of a sudden, she couldn’t feel her jaw.

There was a silence before Hwiyoung and Soojin launched at her assailant. They barely reached Kang before his goons had pulled them back and held them back. Hwiyoung was raging and screaming words so foul that they had to gag him. Shuhua looked like she wanted to do something but was holding herself back while Chani and Yuqi just looked horrified.

“You bitch!” Kang spat at her. “You need to learn some respect and tonight, I’ll teach you a lesson.”

However, they never knew what type of lesson Soyeon would’ve been taught because at that point, the doors opened, and a stream of men came in. In the middle, a tall man, that Soyeon didn’t recognise. Kang must have however, because his face went white.

“Kang Minhyuck.” The tall man said as they made eye contact. “Young master sends his greetings.”

“W-What?” Kang’s voice was nothing short of a whisper. He took a step back. His men released Hwiyoung and Soojin, and they both immediately ran over to Soyeon’s side.

The guy nodded and the men he came with ran over and held down Kang and his men. Kang looked utterly confused, like he couldn’t believe what was happening. The unknown man came over and knelt next to Soyeon.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Soyeon nodded, looking at him with wide eyes. “Young master couldn’t be here, but he sends his regards. And he says you never have to worry about that guy over there anymore.”

“He hit her.” Hwiyoung said, rage and bitterness laced his voice. “I hope you rearrange his face.”

“Noted.” The guy nodded. Hwiyoung and Soojin helped Soyeon up while the other three rushed over towards them. “Young master said he’ll see you soon. Goodbye now.”

With that, they guys left taking Kang with them and it was just the six of them in the warehouse.

“At least, now we know that the young master is still interested in you.” Yuqi was the first to speak.

“But we don’t know if that’s a good thing or bad thing.” Chani said.

“They couldn’t have come sooner or before he hit you.” Soojin mumbled as they walked towards their bikes.

“It’s just a slap,” Soyeon said and mounted the motorcycle. The helmet pressed painfully against her cheek. “I’ll live.”

The next morning, Soyeon’s left face was swollen and was covered in patches of blue and purple. She regretted not putting some ice when she got back last night.

“You look terrible.” Yuqi said when she came out the next morning to go to school.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Yuqi blew her a kiss. They got on the bikes and rode to school. Soyeon didn’t wear her helmet and just prayed they didn’t have an accident, or she was probably going to break her neck.

Fortunately, they arrived at school no problem. Unfortunately, Seokwoo was standing, waiting for her and then Soyeon realised. She was supposed to text Seokwoo when she got him on Saturday. With the whole craziness of the weekend, Soyeon hadn’t checked her phone. In fact, she hadn’t thought about Seokwoo till now.

She slowly got down from the motorcycle and approached him. “Hey.”

He looked at her, his face straight. He was obviously pissed and then he saw the bruise. “What happened to your face?”

Soyeon brought a hand up to scratch at the back of her neck. “It’s kind of a long story, and not one you would like?”

Seokwoo didn’t say anything for a moment, he just looked at her and then turned around and started walking into the building.

He was really mad at her.

“Seokwoo wait!” Soyeon called and jogged to catch up and held his arm.

“What do you want from me?” He asked. “I called you so many times this weekend, I was worried sick. I went to your house but I didn’t know which flat you stayed in so I could only wait outside. I waited outside your building for four hours yesterday, but I didn’t see you. I went to the convenience store and I didn’t see you either. Sanghyuk and Juho hadn’t heard from Soojin or Yuqi either. I didn’t know what to do. And then you turn up, after ignoring me all weekend, with a bruised face and what you tell me is ‘It’s a long story’? I think I deserve better than that.”

Seokwoo pulled his arm from hers and walked away leaving Soyeon stunned. Seokwoo’s words rung in her ears. An ugly feeling unfurled in her chest. Maybe, because what he said was true. He deserved someone who wouldn’t do that to him, who wouldn’t leave him hanging like that.

But Soyeon wanted him. And the thought of him leaving him to find someone better was so horrifying that she felt herself getting chocked up. Before she got to her senses and went after him, he had already settled in class, and seemed determined not to look her way as she entered.

Soyeon noticed the angry set of his jaw and eyes as he sat. Maybe he needed time to cool down before she approached him again. She slowly waked to her seat and sat down. While she stared at his back for the whole lesson, Seokwoo didn’t turn back once.

Seokwoo avoided her the whole day. Or she avoided him, Soyeon couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that he disappeared during lunch and the only times she saw him was when she was looking at the back of his head during a lesson. Soyeon knew she just had to go up to him and talk to him, what could possibly happen? But she was scared, she felt like she screwed up majorly and maybe Seokwoo wouldn’t take her shit anymore.

Soyeon could say that she didn’t know anything that was taught that day and as the final bell rang, she watched Seokwoo pick up his bag and beeline for the door. Soyeon knew in that moment that she didn’t want to lose him. So, with a quick ‘don’t wait for me’ to Soojin, she picked up her bag as well and ran out the door.

Since Soyeon was running this time, she saw Seokwoo heading for the school gates, and caught up with him. She pulled his arm back and he turned. His gaze met hers and he looked surprised to see her.

Did he think she was going to let him go like that?

“Seokwoo, let’s talk please.” Soyeon said still holding his arm. He stared at her for a while before nodding. Soyeon slowly let go of his arm and they started to walk home together.

“I’m really sorry, for ignoring you like that, for making you all worried, for not answering your texts. I said I would tell you when I got home, and I should’ve. It’s my fault.” Seokwoo remained silent and Soyeon was too scared to look at his face so she just continued. “You deserved way better that that and I feel terrible for it. I want you to know that I’m as invested in this relationship as you are. I really like you, and I hope you can see that.”

Seokwoo sighed. “I know, I know you’re sincere and I really like you too. I just don’t want to be an outsider in your life. I want to be a constant and not someone who you can disappear on and there’d be nothing I can do about it. I just want to be with you. That’s all.”

His voice was a mixture of resignation and sadness and it broke Soyeon’s heart. She wanted to be the last person who’d make him feel this way

“I’m trying.” Soyeon replied. “I really am. And I want the same thing. I want to be with you.”

“That’s all I ask for.” Seokwoo said and then linked her hand with his making her glance up at him in shock. He gave her a small smile. “Let’s stop this. You’re forgiven, it’s forgotten. I’m weak when it comes to apologies.”

Soyeon returned his smile. “Well, I think this is one of the few times I’ve given one out. Enjoy it.”

He winked at her before his expression became serious once more. “So, are you going to tell me what happened to your face?”

Soyeon grimaced. Well she couldn’t lie now, but she couldn’t tell him the full truth either. “I got slapped.”

“What?” Seokwoo looked absolutely shocked. “By whom?”

“A man.”

“A man slapped you?” Seokwoo was now shocked and confused. “For what possible reason?”

Soyeon hummed. “Let’s say I didn’t do what he wanted and gave him a bit of attitude, so I got slapped. I’ll tell you though, I didn’t see it coming.”

Seokwoo looked at her like she was a crazy person. “What the fuck? Did you call the police? Is he arrested?” _Something like that_ , she thought but Soyeon just nodded. “That’s good. He’s lucky I wasn’t there. I would’ve beat the shit out of him.”

Seokwoo said this so seriously that Soyeon had to ask. “I thought you were against violence? Besides, have you ever gotten into a fight?”

“I am against violence, but I would probably still beat the shit out of him. And no, I’ve never gotten into a fight.”

“Then you’ll get your ass handed to you.”

“Pfft.” Seokwoo brushed her off. “Have you ever seen a guy as tall as me get his ass beat?”

“Yes. Chani could take you.”

“No, he couldn’t.”

“In five seconds or less.”

Seokwoo actually pouted at that. “You’re mean.”

They’d gotten to her house at this point, so she just went in and wrapped her hands around his waist. Almost immediately he wrapped his hands around her, he smelt amazing, she made a note in her head to figure out what perfume he used. They stood like that for a while before Soyeon pulled back a little to say. “Thank you for listening to me.”

Seokwoo smiled. “Thank you for talking to me.”

They smiled at each other for a while before the tension that always seemed to arrive settled in. Soyeon’s butterflies started a rampage in her stomach as she couldn’t help but notice how well she fit into his arms. She glanced at his lips and back to his eyes to see that he had done the same.

Slowly, he leaned in. Soyeon’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in as well. Their lips had barely brushed against each other before there was a cough behind them. They separated at once.

It was Hwiyoung. He was leaning against the wall, smirking. Soyeon gave him the stink eye but he just smiled at her. “We haven’t been introduced to your boyfriend yet.”

Soyeon narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you mean? He was your friend before I even started talking to him.”

“Yes, but I haven’t met him as your boyfriend yet. The whole gang’s upstairs, waiting for him to be introduced.”

“I can see you guys are all bored.” Soyeon turned to Seokwoo. “You don’t have to, you can just go home and I’ll deal with these guys.”

Seokwoo smiled, “I want to be part of your life, remember? I don’t mind.”

Hwiyoung clapped. “The guy has spoken, stop being so selfish Soyeon, and let the rest of us meet him properly.”

Soyeon rolled her eyes at him but followed him into the building. Luckily, they lived on the second floor and there were no elevators, so they had to walk up the stairs. Just as Hwiyoung said, the remaining four of her friends were chilling in the living room.

Seokwoo leaned to whisper, “Just wondering, who pays your rent?”

“My foster parents.” That was a lie. Young master owned the building so they didn’t pay any rent, but she couldn’t tell him that could she?

Seokwoo looked like he had something more to say but he just nodded, letting it go.

“Hey guys.” Yuqi and Shuhua called from the living room as they walked in. They were lying on the couch all tangled.

“What’s up?” Chani gave him a nod and moved to do one of those bro half-hugs with Seokwoo. Soojin gave him a salute.

“I think the only person you haven’t met is Shuhua,” Soyeon said. “She’s one of my besties and Hwiyoung’s girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.” Seokwoo said while Shuhua just gave him a pretty smile.

“Okay, sit down.” Hwiyoung pulled Seokwoo from Soyeon’s grasp and put him on the couch between the girls. Chani and Hwiyoung sat on the floor opposite them while Soyeon just stood to the side pouting. “What are your plans for my sister?”

Yuqi snorted while Shuhua actually giggled. Soyeon rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the question. She made eye contact with Seokwoo and shrugged as if to say he brought this upon himself.

“Um, I really like her, so I plan to stay with her for as long as she wants me to.”

The girls immediately squealed while Hwiyoung acted like he was going to throw up. “Is this how you guys talk to each other?” Hwiyoung asked in disgust.

“Aren’t you and Shuhua worse?” Soyeon shot back. “You guys make out everywhere, it’s disgusting.”

“I’m more surprised you guys don’t.” Hwiyoung shot back.

“Have you guys kissed yet?” Yuqi asked and Soyeon choked on her saliva.

“They were kissing downstairs, just now.” Hwiyoung replied before Soyeon could deny it.

“In public?” Soojin gasped, “I never knew Soyeon had it in her.”

“It’s not true, omg!” Soyeon throwing a pillow at her friend.

“It so is. I saw you.” Hwiyoung said.

Shuhua turned to Seokwoo. “Is it true? Were you guys making out outside?”

Seokwoo grinned, “Well, it was more of an innocent brush of lips.”

Everyone cracked up as Soyeon stared at him betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!!
> 
> I noticed that I posted Chapter 7 as chapter 8, so there were two identical chapters and I am so sorry. I wasn't careful enough. So i posted the correct Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 and I'm not sure if it counts as a double update but that's what i'm calling it haha.
> 
> Please give Kudos and leave some comments if you're enjoying the story. Thank you!!


	10. Chapter 10

Seokwoo pushed Soyeon against the wall, and holding her hands against the wall, he ravished her lips. There was a clash of tongues and teeth as he pressed himself against her. When he got tired of bending, he let her hands go and reached down to grab her thighs to lift her up.

Soyeon wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck as the licked into each other’s mouths. Their tongues rubbed against each other as she tasted him.

The pulled apart to breathe but Seokwoo just continued kissing down her jaw and neck. He sucked on a spot that made Soyeon gasp loudly and clutch his shoulders.

Soyeon opened her eyes.

It took her a moment to process the fact that she just had a dirty dream about Seokwoo, and her face went red and she screamed into her pillow.

It had been a month since Seokwoo met her friends and now, his friends and hers kind of merged onto a big group. They hung out together and ate lunch together. Soojin had been spending a lot of time with Sanghyuk but she swore they were just friends. There was always this tension between her and Taeyang. Yuqi was still oblivious to Juho’s crush. Their life had been filled with school and tests and hanging out with friends that Seokwoo and Soyeon rarely had a time for them two alone.

Today was a rare day. It was a Saturday and all their friends paired up to go out so Seokwoo and Soyeon decided to hang out and to take Rowoon with them. Soyeon had missed the little cat.

Maybe, it was also due to always being with people but Soyeon and Seokwoo had only kissed twice in the past month, and they were both chaste and short goodbye kisses. There was this need and tension that enveloped them sometimes that made it hard to focus. And Seokwoo being really attractive didn’t help matters.

Soyeon had never felt like this towards another human being. It felt weird to want to touch him all the time, it also felt weird to want to be touched.

Okay, her thoughts were going down the gutter again, so Soyeon hopped from the bed and went to take a shower. While she was in the shower, she felt something and looked down, to see blood. Her period was here.

Soyeon rolled her eyes and washed up quickly before stepping out of the shower. She’d planned to wear a white dress but now, that plan is gone down the drain. She couldn’t wear jeans either, she’d be uncomfortable. A skirt it was.

Soyeon was just putting lipstick on when Seokwoo called her. “Heyyyy.” She dragged out the last part of the word.

_“Hey, I’m outside, with your baby in my arms.”_

“I’ll be right down; I’ve missed my baby so much.”

“ _He misses you too, I’m sure_.” Seokwoo was definitely teasing her.

Soyeon sprayed some perfume on and then left the flat, locking it behind her. She ran down the stairs and saw Seokwoo standing with Rowoon in his arms. He looked up as he heard her coming and then gave her a smile.

Soyeon’s heartbeat increased, and she could feel herself turning red. She quickly averted her eyes and picked the cat from Seokwoo’s arms. “Hey sweetie, I’ve missed you so much.” She said to the cat in baby voice.

“What about me?” Seokwoo said from the side.

“Stop trying to compete with my child, unless you want to be my child as well?”

Seokwoo pulled a face. “No thanks, I’d rather raise a child with you.”

Soyeon watched as Seokwoo realised what he said, and his face faintly turned red but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t deny it. Soyeon smiled and said nothing.

“Let’s go.” He said instead. They went to the park, again, because where else would they go with a cat?

They simply sat and talked about everything, how they’ve been, their families, their friends. Soojin and Taeyang seemed to be actively avoiding each other, ever since Soojin found that that Taeyang had said he was more uncomfortable knowing she liked him. Soyeon cursed him out while Seokwoo just watched with a small smile on his face.

“You know he thinks Soojin is a big bully who tried to kill Miyeon?”

Soyeon shrugged. “I don’t care. I stand by my friends and I hate everyone they hate.”

“What if she hates me?”

“Well, I’d try to sort things out and if it doesn’t work, I’ll listen to why she hates you. If she’s justified, then…we’d have to break up.”

Seokwoo’s mouth dropped open. “So, you’ll pick Soojin over me?”

“Well,” Soyeon tried to think of a way to get out of the hole she dug for herself. “If she hated you and it was justified then you must’ve done something really terrible and I know that you’re a nice person who’ll never do terrible things. That’s one of your charming points.”

Seokwoo looked like he didn’t buy it. “What if it wasn’t justified?”

“Then we’ll see each other in secret.”

Soyeon cracked up at the look on his face.

“So, you’ll still pick her over me,” Seokwoo pouted. “Now, I have to get all your friends to like me, so you’ll never have to choose.”

“They all already like you.” Soyeon said.

Seokwoo held her hand and brought it to his lips. “I wish time would stop, with you and me like this. I’m really happy I met you.”

Seokwoo always said stuff like this, leaving Soyeon speechless. She wondered if he prepared them beforehand but looking into his eyes, she knew that he was speaking from his heart.

“I’m really happy I met you too.” Soyeon replied, a little breathless. “Let’s take a picture.”

“All of a sudden?” Seokwoo chuckled but sat up straight and tried to straighten his hair.

“This is the only way we can make time stop.” Soyeon replied, taking out her phone. she sat in front of him and ran her hands through her hair. She held the phone up. “Ready?”

They took a bunch of pictures and they took some with Rowoon as well. They were in the middle of solo photoshoots when it started to rain.

“No,” Soyeon groaned, drawing out the word to express her displeasure, as Seokwoo picked up Rowoon and they went to find shelter in the nearest store. “I don’t want our date to end yet.”

“Neither do I,” Seokwoo replied. “but it’s raining.”

“We can go to my place.” Soyeon said. “Your parents are home now, right? There’s no one in my house so we can chill there.”

Seokwoo looked surprised. “Will you be fine with just the two of us alone?”

“Yeah, Is it fine for you too?”

Seokwoo paused like he was considering it. “Yeah, it is. Hold Rowoon while I go get a taxi.”

Soyeon nodded and collected the cat.

They arrived at the flat, Soyeon was grateful she made Hwiyoung clean the night before, Seokwoo was a bit of a clean freak. He would’ve literally not paid her any attention and just cleaned the house for her.

“I just remembered, Hwiyoung’s allergic to animal fur.” Seokwoo said, holding Rowoon gently in his arms like he was scared the cat was going to shed all over the place. Soyeon mentally facepalmed, of course she’d forgotten, it was the reason why Rowoon didn’t live with her.

“It’s fine, we can just stay in my room.”

Seokwoo smiled. “I’ve never seen your room.”

“Well, today’s your lucky day.” Soyeon opened the door. Her room was small, but not too small, his was definitely bigger. She’d also cleaned up a bit. “What do you think?”

“I was expecting boy band posters.”

“I wish,” Soyeon flopped on the bed. “Soojin has them though, we admire it together.”

Seokwoo rolled his eyes but sat on the bed, there was nowhere else to sit, and set Rowoon on the floor. “So, what should we do now?”

Soyeon sat up suddenly but she misjudged the distance and almost hit Seokwoo’s face. He held her at last minute to steady her, her face really close to his. It dawned on her that Seokwoo was in her room, no one was home, she could do whatever she liked with him. She couldn’t help herself but glance at his lips and then back to his eyes.

He was still looking at her but Soyeon couldn’t read his expression. She thought about leaning in, but she didn’t want to do something he didn’t want. She tried to pull away first, but he was holding her firmly, so she couldn’t leave.

Soyeon cleared her throat, “Do you…want to watch a movie?”

Seokwoo didn’t reply for a while before he finally spoke, “I want to kiss you, can I?”

Soyeon was stunned, she could only nod. Seokwoo leaned in slowly and Soyeon’s eyes fluttered shut as pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Soyeon held unto his shoulders as he put a hand in her hair.

This kiss was different. Their first kiss was slow, and others after that had been quick and chaste kisses but this one, this one was anything but chaste. This was hurried and frantic, like they couldn’t get enough of each other. All the sexual tension between them flowed as they kissed.

Soyeon’s lips parted and Seokwoo’s tongue met hers, his heat making her dizzy. Soyeon vaguely felt herself being pushed back slowly unto the bed but she was more interested in the things his tongue was doing to hers. Soyeon let out a small whimper and Seokwoo pulled back.

Soyeon noticed now that she was lying fully on the bed with Seokwoo hovering over her, looking at him from this angle made this hotter.

“I just want to confirm something,” Seokwoo said, his voice barely a whisper. “Do you want this?”

Soyeon nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Seokwoo let out a breath. “If you change your mind, just say so.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

And Seokwoo did. He slowly let his body rest against hers and put one hand on her waist, the other on her check. Soyeon’s hands slowly went under his shirt and trailed against his abdominal muscles. She tugged at his shirt.

Seokwoo pulled back and took his shirt off in one go. Soyeon stared shamelessly, it was the first time she was seeing him without a shirt and oh goodness, she had no idea he worked out. While he was lean, his muscles evident and Soyeon kind of wated to lick them.

“Sit up.” Seokwoo’s eyebrow lifted at the sudden command but he humoured her and sat with his back to the headboard. Soyeon straddled him and let her hands wander all over his chest, the swell of his biceps and his flat washboard stomach. Slowly, she leaned down and pressed at kiss to his left shoulder. She pulled back, and before she could think herself out of it, she took of her shirt as well.

She was wearing a plain black bra but Seokwoo was looking at her like he’d never seen anything better, his pupils were blown, and she’d never seen this type of look on him before. He glanced at her eyes, the back at her chest, then back to her eyes. Soyeon took his hands and placed them on her waist. “You can touch me.”

Soyeon didn’t know who reached out first but they were a mess of limbs. Only one word could describe this kiss, ferocious. He was holding her so close that she was pressed up all against him and her hand were buried in his soft curly hair. Their kiss was so careless that their teeth clashes a couple times making them grin into the kiss.

Seokwoo hands slowly went to the clasp of her bra and he unclasped it in one swift movement. Seokwoo held her close and flipped them so that he was on top and she was below him. He kissed down her neck, sucking at intervals making Soyeon pull his hair softly and letting out little moans. He was quite skilled in his mouth as he kissed her there.

Suddenly Soyeon became aware of his hand going up her leg and close to her underwear, her skirt must’ve ridden up some time ago, and then a red flag appeared in her brain.

“Stop.”

Seokwoo let go of her at once and pulled back a bit. He probably misunderstood the look in her eyes because he flew off her and dived off the bed to the ground. “I’m sorry, this is moving too fast.”

Soyeon blinked before reaching the pillow to cover her chest and sitting up. “No, it’s not that it’s just…”

“What is it?” Seokwoo asked softly looking up at her.

“I’m on my period.”

Soyeon watched Seokwoo freeze and then the blush rose up his cheeks, and it was kind of cute. “Oh.”

Soyeon excused herself and went to the bathroom to freshen up. By the time she got back to the room, Seokwoo was all dressed up as well with Rowoon on his lap, who had probably seen them get all freaky, and was playing a game on his phone. He looked up when she entered and gave her a small smile.

“Want to watch a movie?” Soyeon asked getting into the bed beside him and switching on her laptop. Seokwoo nodded and Soyeon played whatever, which turned out to be a boring movie but Seokwoo was staring so intensely at the screen that Soyeon assumed he was enjoying himself so she just closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

Soyeon didn’t know how long she’d been sleeping when she heard Seokwoo calling her name softly. “Hmm?”

“It’s a bit late so I have to go home now.” Seokwoo said and Soyeon opened her eyes. She still had her head on his shoulder, but a different movie was playing. And Rowoon was curled up on her lap instead.

“Is it still raining?” Soyeon asked and Seokwoo shook his head. She slowly lifted her head, picked up Rowoon, who yawned and snuggled in her arms, while standing. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

Hwiyoung wasn’t home yet so they didn’t need to hide the cat. Seokwoo collected the cat at the doorway and said, “You don’t have to walk me all the way down, you should go sleep some more, I can tell you’re tired.”

“You’re the best.” Soyeon replied. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, not necessarily chaste but not too deep either, he pulled back way too quickly for Soyeon’s liking. “Good night.”

“Goodnight.”

Soyeon watched him leave from her window before falling back to bed and drifting away.

Soyeon woke up to someone stroking her hair. She smiled a bit, thinking it was Soojin. “How’d you get in? Did you come with Hwiyoung?”

When she had no answer, she opened her eyes to see a man sitting next to her, his arm outstretched and stroking her hair. He gave her a small smile.

Soyeon immediately leapt from the bed and went on her knees, bowing her head. “Young master.”

It had been almost four years since she’d seen him last, he looked older, more mature, more ruthless.

“I told you to call me Youngbin,” He chuckled and put a hand under her chin to lift her face up. “How have you been, my darling?”

Kim Youngbin, the son of the biggest drug lord in Korea, had a really kind and sweet face. He looked like a guy who would do never hurt a fly and would do anything for you, if he loved you. But Soyeon knew better. She’d seen him murder men in cold blood, she’d seen grown men piss themselves in his presence. She knew not to cross this man who was giving her a warm smile.

Soyeon forced a little smile. “I’ve been doing great, all thanks to you.”

Youngbin released her face but pulled her up instead. “Don’t kneel for too long. I don’t want you feeling pain. Sit with me. I’ve missed you my darling.”

Soyeon sat. “When did you arrive? I would have been prepared to receive you and made sure everyone else was here.”

“I was just passing by and I missed you. I’ve been a while since I had seen you.”

It was four years actually. Soyeon, as well as everyone else had seemed to think he’d forgotten about her, but the Kang Minhyuck incident proved otherwise so Soyeon had been expecting to see him anyway. Just not so suddenly. She was suddenly aware she was wearing short shorts.

“Are you upset?” He asked. “That it has taken me a while to come and see you?”

Soyeon shook her head. “I know you’re really busy, so I’m not upset.”

Youngbin smirked. “Or you hoped I’d forgotten you?” Without giving her time to answer or interject, he continued. “You look different. Maybe it’s because you’re still young, you change as you grow older.”

Youngbin was seven years older than she was, making him twenty five. They had met when Soyeon was twelve, and he was nineteen and he’d been interested in her since then. He had just been stepping up to take control of some parts of the empire and was known to be brutal but he said she was the first one to look him dead in the eyes and he was impressed by her guts, so instead of selling her off as a sex slave, he took her under his wing, and Hwiyoung at her request.

Youngbin stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed. It had been four years since she’d seen him, but she still remembered how he looked when something was bothering him, she waited for him to speak. “You know that when you graduate, you’re coming to me right?”

“Yes.” Soyeon nodded. How could she forget?

“I’m not a very jealous person, so have all the fun you want for the rest of the year. I’ll forgive you.”

_What?_

Soyeon glanced up at him but he wasn’t looking at her so she couldn’t read his expression. Was he referring to Seokwoo? How did he know? Did he have her trailed? No way, she would’ve noticed if he did. There was no way he knew.

“Also, a new nightclub is opening in the area soon, with an underground stripclub. Soojin and Shuhua are to work there.”

“What?” Youngbin turned to look at her and raised a brow at her tone, but Soyeon continued. “They’re in high school and they would get expelled if they got found out. Also, you said we didn’t have to do anything till we graduate.”

“I said you didn’t have to do anything. Just you.” Youngbin replied. “They’re just going to be strippers; they don’t have to sleep with the customers. It’s time for them to start paying for the life they live. I’ve got something else in store for Chani, Hwiyoung and Yuqi. You, on the other hand, will graduate and come and stay with me.”

Soyeon realised, he was trying to take her friends away from her. He knew they would do whatever she wanted, they were loyal to her and not to him, so he was trapping them and clipping off her wings. Realising this, she knew she wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise, but she had to try.

“Can’t they do something else?” She asked, a pleading tone in her voice. “Waitresses instead?”

Youngbin shook his head and continued in that soft tone that made Soyeon want to smash something. “They’ll be more recognisable that way and like you said, they can’t get caught or they’ll be expelled. We can’t have that now, can we?”

Soyeon was speechless. Youngbin was determined and even though his voice was soft, she could tell he was starting to get annoyed, so she dropped it.

“I have to go now, I just dropped by to see you.” He approached and leaned down to kiss her cheek. As his lips touched her face, goose bumps emerged on her skin, but she didn’t move away. “I know I said I don’t get jealous but, don’t sleep with him.”

And he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut....I apologise but more is to come.


	11. Chapter 11

They stepped out of the taxi and stood in front of the building, its name RED ROSE was written on one of the walls in cursive letters, the newest nightclub in Gangnam, where Soojin and Shuhua were supposed to start working. Soyeon felt Soojin squeeze her hand and glanced at the girl but Soojin was staring straight ahead with her face straight. Soyeon simply squeezed back to let Soojin know that she was there for her.

Shuhua was standing with Hwiyoung and she looked scared. Hwiyoung also had a straight face. He had an arm around Shuhua but it seemed to do little to comfort either of them.

It had been a week since they’d heard the news, Shuhua had cried, Hwiyoung had broken all the vases in the house but Soojin had just seemed resigned. Like she knew this day was coming and she’d accepted fate.

Yuqi and Chani didn’t come with them, Soyeon told them to stay home instead while they checked out the club.

It was quite busy inside the club, tables were being set, things being fixed, and girls practicing on stage.

Some of them were practicing dance routines, others were doing pole dances, while some where doing what Soyeon assumed was freestyle. They slowly approached a girl standing off the stage giving instructions.

“Excuse me?” Soyeon called and she turned around. She had a fringe and dark make-up that gave her a fierce look and she was gorgeous. She seemed to recognise them because she smiled.

“Jeon Soyeon, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” The girl with the fringe said and reached out for a handshake. “I’m Minnie. The head of the girls in the club.”

Soyeon took the hand, Minnie looked older than her, but she had addressed Soyeon so politely, it was awkward. “Hi.”

“Did you come with Soojin and Shuhua?” Minnie asked, looking over at the trio behind them, her eyes lingering on Hwiyoung’s arm around Shuhua. “I was informed about their situation, so they’ll be performing masked. They’ll also be performing on weekends only, so they just have to come in early to practice their routines for the day.”

Soyeon nodded, that didn’t seem too bad. “Just to make sure, they’re only performers and won’t have any contact with the customers of the club, right?”

“Well yes,” Minnie answered. “For now.”

“What do you mean for now?” Hwiyoung asked, his voice betrayed his emotions and Soyeon saw understanding and a bit of pity in Minnie’s expressions.

“We don’t call the shots,” Minnie said softly. “We follow orders.”

The meaning of her words was simple. If the order came for Soojin and Shuhua to start serving the customers, there was nothing they could so about it. There was nothing Soyeon and Hwiyoung could do about it either, but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to try.

Soojin and Shuhua were taken to meet the other girls while Soyeon and Hwiyoung waited at the bar. Soyeon noticed how conflicted and frustrated Hwiyoung looked and felt bad that she couldn’t do anything to stop this ridiculous situation.

“Hwiyoung,” Soyeon reached out to place a hand on his shoulder he didn’t look up or act like he heard her. “I wish I could help them, I really do. But were all powerless in this situation.”

“You should be worried about yourself.” Hwiyoung finally reacted. “Does he know about you and Seokwoo?”

Soyeon nodded. “He knows, and he said it didn’t matter, as long as I come to him when the time is right.”

“Will you be able to?” Soyeon glanced up at him. “What you and Seokwoo have is not something you can just forget when the time is right. And what about Seokwoo? What about his feelings? Will you just ghost him?”

Soyeon was speechless. Like Hwiyoung suspected, she hadn’t though ahead at all. She was just determined to live in the moment but now that the truth had been laid out for her, she realised it wasn’t fair to Seokwoo.

“So,” Soyeon licked her lips out of nervousness. “Do I have to break up with him? Is that what’s best?”

Hwiyoung gave her a blank look. “I can’t tell you what to do about your relationship, but I will say one thing, you look so scared about the prospect of breaking up with him that if you do, it will probably break you.”

He stood up and returned her pat on the shoulder. “You have to figure out what you want to do yourself.”

Soyeon watched him leave the bar. She didn’t know how long she sat there, her mind whirling but she came to when Soojin and Shuhua came back.

The whole gang spent the night in Soyeon’s house but the mood was so glum that they decided to watch a movie. Shuhua and Hwiyoung went to bed in the middle of the movie. Soojin went to bed next, leaving Soyeon, Yuqi and Chani to finish the movie.

“Why do you think I wasn’t chosen to join them at the club?” Yuqi asked suddenly.

“Because you couldn’t be sexy even if you tried?” Chani replied earning him a glare from both girls. “Sorry.”

“I don’t know.” Soyeon said. “He said he had other plans for you and the boys.”

“What about you? What plan shas he got for you?” Yuqi asked.

“I’m going to stay with him when I graduate.”

Yuqi and Chani stared at her, disbelief in their features. “What about us?”

“I think that’s the point.” Soyeon replied. “He wants to separate us.”

“What about Seokwoo?” Chani asked then. “Will you break up with him?”

Soyeon sighed and stood up. “I don’t know. I’m going to bed now.”

Soyeon went into her room, Soojin was lying on the bed, her back to the door. She wanted to ask Soojin for her thoughts on the issue so badly, but Soojin was going through bigger issues. Soyeon got into bed and cuddled against the other girl instead.

\---

The next morning, the rode into school and Seokwoo was waiting for Soyeon as usual. She gave him a big smile as she handed the helmet to Soojin and skipped over to give him a hug.

“I missed you.”

Seokwoo chucked and hugged her tight. “I missed you too. How was your weekend?”

“Could have been better,” Soyeon shrugged and pulled back. “How was yours?”

“About that,” Seokwoo looked sheepish. “My brother came back. I don’t know if I’ve told you this, but I have an older brother who’s a detective and he was recently moved back home. He came with his boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I know your brother. You’ve talked about him a lot.” But he left out the boyfriend part, not that Soyeon has any issues with that.

“Well, Inseong came back with his boyfriend, Jaeyoon, and then my parents were teasing me about being single so I kind of told them that I have a girlfriend and now they want to meet you.”

“Oh,” They had gotten to the classroom now, but they stopped outside to finish the conversation. “Your parents want to meet me. I feel really anxious all of a sudden.”

“You don’t have to be,” Seokwoo hurried to assure her. “They’re going to love you.”

While Soyeon was indeed anxious at the prospect of meeting her boyfriend’s parents, she realised that this indicated that their relationship was basically a done deal. When she meets his family, she could become one of them and that meant they were in this for the long run.

But Graduation was in a few months.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Seokwoo said, probably taking her hesitance for not wanting to. “I can make up an excuse.”

“You don’t have to do that, I want to meet your parents and brother.”

Seokwoo gave her a big smile. “Great. How’s Saturday evening, you could come over for dinner?”

“That’s fine,” She looked through the window to the classroom and saw people studying. “Why’s everyone studying?”

Seokwoo gave her a wide eyed look. “What do you mean? We have a test today.”

“Shit. Bye.” Soyeon waved and ran into the classroom.

Needless to say, Soyeon totally failed that test. However, it didn’t matter. She wasn’t going to college anyway. Seokwoo was going to college to study law, she made a mental note to ask him which later.

“I was thinking,” Soojin said later in the day, during a self-study session. “I want to have proper closure with Taeyang. He knows I like him, but I’ve never confessed to him properly. I’m moving onto a new path in life and I want to leave him behind me.”

Soyeon agreed with this. “I agree, but won’t getting rejected in person hurt more?”

Soojin shook her head. “It’ll help me move on. I’m kind of tired of this, so I think a real and personal rejection will help me just get over it.”

“If that’s what you want,” Soyeon replied and gave her a hug. “Want me to come with you?”

Soojin laughed. “We’re not twelve. But I appreciate the thought.”

“When are you going to do it?”

“Today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I have a plan,” Soojin said. “Jisoo will pull him aside after class and I’ll meet them.”

“Should I wait for you?”

“Nah, go home with your boyfriend, Sanghyuk and I are going for ice cream after.”

Soyeon rose an eyebrow. “Is there anything more that friendship between you and Sanghyuk?”

Soojin gave her an incredulous look and pushed her slightly. “Study.”

When school ended, Soyeon wished Soojin luck and went to meet Seokwoo, who was waiting for her outside the classroom. They walked home, holding hands.

“So, are you still going to study law in uni?” Soyeon asked.

“Yes, my first choice is SNU and hopefully, I get in.” Seokwoo replied. “What about you?”

Soyeon wasn’t surprised. Seokwoo was really smart, so SNU seems like a good choice. “I don’t think I’ll go to uni.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’m not smart enough to get into a good one and I’m not interested in more education.”

Seokwoo glanced at her. “So, what are you going to do?”

Soyeon knew exactly what she was going to do but she couldn’t tell him that, could she? “I’ll figure it out. I like to live in the moment. If you had decided to be chef, I would’ve worked in your restaurant.”

Seokwoo smiled. “When I’m slaving away in college, you could come cheer me up.”

“Do you think we’ll still be together even then?”

Seokwoo stopped walking. “What?”

Soyeon stopped as well. “I meant, college is such a huge step, you’ll be in a new environment and that’s when you’ll discover yourself. What if you discover that we’re not meant to be?”

“Is there something going on that I should know about?” Seokwoo asked, confusion written all over his face. “Why would you say that?”

Soyeon looked at him for a few seconds. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I guess I’m just sad that we’re graduating.”

Seokwoo pulled Soyeon into a hug. “Graduation is not going to change anything between us. We might be moving on to different aspects of out life but my feelings for you will remain the same.”

Soyeon wrapped her arms around him and held Seokwoo tight. The conviction in his voice would have reassured her if she didn’t know better. This isn’t fair, she thought. And she decided there and then to tell Seokwoo the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so maybe ‘then and there’ was a lie. Soyeon felt guilty as she saw Seokwoo waiting for her in school the next day.

“Hi.” Soyeon said, sliding off the motorcycle and giving her boyfriend a hug, trying to push back the voice telling her to tell him everything away.

The rest of their friends went into the building, not without a few teasing words which neither Soyeon nor Seokwoo payed any mind to.

“Hey,” Seokwoo’s voice was warm as he ran a hang through Soyeon’s long black hair. “My mum is really excited you said yes to the dinner. She wants me to ask if you’ve got any allergies or any food you don’t eat?”

Soyeon shook her head. “I’m fine with everything. I grew up not having enough to eat so I didn’t have the luxury of developing picky tastes.” _Talk about a mood downer,_ Soyeon gave herself a mental slap.

Seokwoo looked surprised, Soyeon had never spoken about her growing up so this was uncharted territory. He was going to say something when his phone went off. He checked it and said, “It’s Juho, he sent me a video and wants me to show you.”

“Really?” Soyeon was intrigued and kind of surprised. “Let’s see it.”

Seokwoo lowered the phone and played the video. It was obviously taken in secret but close enough to hear what was being said. Soyeon recognised Soojin, and Taeyang. With a jolt in her stomach, she realised someone must’ve recorded Soojin’s confession to Taeyang yesterday.

_“Why did you want to talk to me?” Taeyang asked, leaning against the wall. He looked like he’d rather be somewhere else, and it made Soyeon want to punch him in the fucking face._

_“I know you already know, but I want to do this properly,” Soojin said. “I like you. I’ve liked you for a while now and I might not have gone about the best way of showing it but, I just wanted you to know.”_

_Taeyang stared at Soojin for a moment before standing up straight and walking away._

There was a ‘ooh’ sound played at the end of the video and the laughing sounds which was courtesy of the editor and it ended there.

Juho sent some more texts;

_-This was sent to everyone in school just now 8:10a.m_

_-but I figured you and Soyeon wouldn’t have it. 8:10a.m_

_-No one has your numbers. 8:10a.m_

_-I don’t think Soojin’s friends would have seen it either. 8:11a.m_

_-But I figured they’d want to know. 8:11a.m_

Soyeon felt herself go red as the rage boiled up within her. She stepped away from Seokwoo and walked into the building, heading beeline for the classroom. She could hear Seokwoo faintly calling behind her, but she didn’t turn around.

Running up the stairs, she saw Soojin coming down, and from the look on her face, she’d seen the video too. Soojin was visibly shaking and red from anger. “I was looking for you, have you seen the video?” Soyeon nodded and Soojin said. “It was Miyeon. There’s no doubt about it.”

Seokwoo, who had caught up behind her, tried to diffuse the situation. “I know you are angry right now, but you can’t accuse her without proof.”

Soojin gave him the stink eye. “I don’t care, I’m going to show her who exactly she messed with.”

“And I’m right behind you.” Soyeon said barely registering Seokwoo’s sigh of defeat.

Soyeon and Soojin took off, leaving him behind.

They saw Miyeon, talking to a group of girls and, laughing about something in the hallway and charged. Soojin grabbed Miyeon by her collar and pushed her into the wall. “You fucking bitch. Do you want me to tear your face apart before you learn not to mess with me?”

A couple of people screamed but seeing the look on both Soojin and Soyeon’s faces, no one tried to stop them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Miyeon said as she held Soojin as well trying to push back to Soojin didn’t budge. “I haven’t done anything.”

“You’re going to keep acting all innocent, aren’t you?” Soojin seethed. “How did you even know I was going to talk to Taeyang?”

Miyeon’s eyes widened. “Are you doing this to me because Taeyang rejected you and I’m his girlfriend?”

Pin drop silence. Soojin froze and Miyeon finally pushed the former off, making her stumble a bit.

“You’re Taeyang’s girlfriend?”

“Stop being so obsessed with someone else’s boyfriend and live a decent life.” Miyeon snapped. Soyeon saw that Soojin was in so much shock that she was still frozen and was about to step in when someone held her back.

“Don’t attack her, you’ll get suspended again, or even expelled this time.” Seokwoo said behind her.

“Let me go.” Soyeon said through clenched teeth but Seokwoo didn’t and she watched Miyeon walk away. Seokwoo finally loosened his grip and she pulled away to go meet Soojin.

“Hey, you okay?” She looked around at the crowd and yelled, “LOOK THE FUCK AWAY!” people dispersed immediately and Soojin sunk her head into Soyeon’s neck. She pulled Soojin away and into the nearest bathroom. “Hey.”

“I’m so dumb.” Soojin said, wrapping her arms around Soyeon’s waist and burying her face more. Soyeon felt the dampness and realised Soojin was crying. “I’m really so dumb.”

Soyeon couldn’t say anything to comfort her so she just stroked her back instead and let herself be held until Soojin felt better.

When Soojin calmed down, she decided to go home and rest. “I don’t think I’ll be able to focus on the road, so you take the bike when school’s over.”

Soyeon nodded and took the keys.

During lunch, Soyeon was sat with Seokwoo. She saw him shaking his head at someone over her shoulder and turned around to face Taeyang. She raised an eyebrow at him? “Can I help you?”

Taeyang flinched at the venom in her voice. “I just wanted to ask how Soojin is? Did she go home?”

Soyeon scoffed and stood up. “What do you care? Do you feel bad? Are you doing this to make yourself feel better?”

“No, I’m-”

“Just stop,” Soyeon put up a hand. “You’ve done enough, just leave her alone. She would prefer this too.”

Taeyang looked dejected as he walked away. Soyeon plopped back on her seat and pushed her plate away.

Seokwoo gave her a small smile. “You know he’s not a bad person. He must’ve had a reason for acting that way towards her.”

Soyeon grimaced. “I don’t care, she didn’t deserve any of this.”

“You’re right.” Seokwoo agreed.

“Have you ever been on a motorcycle?” Soyeon asked Seokwoo as they headed out of school later in the day.

“No?” Seokwoo asked confused.

“Well, today is your lucky day.” Soyeon stated as she stopped in front of Soojin’s motorcycle and handed him a helmet.

Seokwoo looked like he wanted to run for dear life. It was kind of cute. “Are you kidding?”

“Nope.” Soyeon reached forward and literally dragged him to the machine. “Put on your helmet, I can’t reach your head.”

“How safe is this?” Seokwoo asked.

“I don’t know,” Soyeon laughed. “But I’ve never been in an accident while driving one, so you’re in safe hands.”

Seokwoo took a deep breath before putting on the helmet. “If I die, know that I love you.”

Soyeon took in a sharp breath. “You love me?”

Seokwoo halted, he swallowed before speaking. “Well, I was going to tell you in a more romantic way, but I guess it just slipped out. You don’t have to say it back or anything.”

Soyeon wanted to say that she loved him too but, how could she? She was still holding bits of her from him, so how could she boldly say she loved him? She smiled instead and put on her own helmet. Straddling the motorcycle, she said. “Hold on tight.”

She felt him get on the motorcycle as well and wrap his arms around her, before speeding off.

She stopped in front of his house. She killed the engine and took of her helmet, trying to stand up but Seokwoo was still holding onto her. Soyeon stifled a laugh. “Babe, we’re home.”

Slowly, he let her go. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. “That was kind of awesome.”

“Are you sure? Because you seem really scared.”

Seokwoo glared at her as he got off the motorcycle and took of his helmet. “It was scary and awesome.”

“Sure.”

“Do you want to come in?” Seokwoo said. “No one’s home.”

Soyeon nodded and got off the motorcycle as well. She followed him in, and they walked int the kitchen. It was her second time entering his house, the first being the party. “What time will they be back?”

Seokwoo opened the fridge and brought out a carton of apple juice. “My parents will be late today and my brother’s spending the night with his boyfriend.” He handed her a cup.

Soyeon poured the juice. “Hmm, what should we do then?”

“We could watch a movie?”

Soyeon smiled and drank some juice. “Or we could make out?”

Seokwoo choked on air. “What?”

“You heard what I said,” Soyeon paused. “Or do you not want to? If you don’t, that’s totally fine.”

“I want to.” Seokwoo almost growled, his demeanour completely changed as he walked towards Soyeon like a predator walking towards its prey. “I really want to. You’re all I think about every day and night. I even dream about you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Soyeon said in a low tone, obviously trying to rile him up. “Kiss me.”

And he did.

He held her face in his and kissed her and Soyeon kissed him back. This kiss was hungry, eager and it ignited a fire in Soyeon’s chest that just made her want to touch him everywhere. Seokwoo nibbled on her lower lip which made her gasp a little and his tongue met hers. Soyeon unconsciously moaned and pulled him closer and his hand held her hair as he kissed her even deeper.

“We should move to your room.” Soyeon said as he pulled back for air.

Seokwoo nodded and pulled her by the arm as they walked up the stairs and entered his room. The door had barely closed behind them before he placed his hands on her thighs and lifted her up. Soyeon squealed but instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He resumed kissing her, licking into her mouth, sucking her lips and tongue making Soyeon give out little moans and she ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back.

Soyeon felt herself being lowered, as he placed on the bed, their kiss barely breaking before she pulled him back. Running her hands down his neck, she pulled his tie, loosening it and pulling it off before unbuttoning his school shirt all the way down.

She ran her hands down his chest, lightly and he groaned a bit into the kiss and pulled back an inch. “This is going really fast.” He said, as he licked his lips, staring at her face hungrily. Soyeon was pleased to know that she wasn’t the only one who wanted this.

“I want it. I want you.” Soyeon replied.

Seokwoo leaned back and took off his shirt off completely. He took off Soyeon’s tie and started to slowly unbutton her shirt as well. Today, Soyeon was wearing lace underwear, and it had been completely by luck. She relished in the way he stared at her body; his pupils dilated. She lifted herself and pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the side. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, taking it off as well.

“Touch me.”

And he did. He pressed his palms against her breasts slowly massaging them. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth which had Soyeon gasping. He pulled back too soon, causing Soyeon to whine, and reached to pull down her skirt, leaving Soyeon in just her lace thong. He slowly trailed his hand from her stomach and slipped them into her panties. Soyeon parted her legs a bit and moaned when she felt his finger press against her hole.

“You’re so wet,” He said, like he couldn’t believe it. And then his tone changed. “You’re so wet for me.” He rubbed her with his thumb as he slowly slid his finger inside her.

“Oh shit.” Soyeon gasped and she grabbed his shoulders and closed her eyes. His fingers were giving her just the right amount of pressure. “Baby.”

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Seokwoo said as he leaned downward to take a nipple in his lips and rolled it with his tongue, his teeth grazing it and sending shuddered down her back.

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck.” Soyeon moaned as he added and another finger stretching her out. It hurt quite a lot but the sensation of his fingers in her, his thump rubbing her clit and his mouth on her nipple was overwhelming and she couldn’t hold back the moans.

Seokwoo added another finger and all of a sudden it hurt so much that Soyeon froze and grabbed his hand, making him stop immediately

“Does it hurt?” Seokwoo asked worriedly, removing his fingers gently and Soyeon nodded. “We’d have to try lube but I don’t have any so we should stop for today.”

“Oh,” Soyeon murmured, a bit frustrated. She wanted this. “Is that it then?”

Seokwoo smiled in amusement. “You sound disappointed.”

“I am.” Soyeon pouted.

“We could try something else then.” Seokwoo said. He reached down and took off his trousers. Leaving him in his tight grey briefs and Soyeon could see the outline of his member with a wet patch at the tip.

Seokwoo lay down and beckoned for her to straddle him. He slid his arms down to gently grab handfuls of her ass and leaned up to kiss her. The kiss was sloppy, and all over the place as he slowly grinded her down to press their groins together. They both moaned into the kiss as the head of his cock pressed against her clit; their underwear the only barrier between them. Soyeon whimpered as her nipples became hard nubs with each thrust, which brought her closer and closer to the edge.

“You feel so amazing,” Seokwoo grunted as he lifted his hips to match the trust to press more into her. “I can’t wait to fuck you properly.”

Soyeon hadn’t expected him to be into dirty talk but fuck, she loved it. Hearing him swear just brought her closer to the edge. “Fuck, if this feels so good, I can’t wait for us to finally have sex.”

“Me too, babe. Me too.” Seokwoo grunted as he picked the pace, making Soyeon cry out. She could feel it coming as the thrusts became faster and faster.

Soyeon cried out softly as she felt it rips through her and she heard Seokwoo groan as he came as well, she felt the wetness through his briefs. The bother breathed hard as they came down from the high.

“I love you so much.” Seokwoo said, running a hand through her hair as she lay spent, on top of him. Soyeon smiled and buried herself into his chest. They stayed that way for about ten minutes before Seokwoo spoke. “We need to go shower.”

“Don’t want to stand up.” Soyeon murmured.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure you feel sticky, so do I.”

“Hmm,” Soyeon thought about it. “Only if we shower together.”

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while haha. if you're still her thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos and comment. comments mean a lot to me, so thanks!! Enjoy!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

“Do I look okay?”

Soyeon opened the curtain of the dressing room and twirled around for the girls to see. Soojin, Shuhua and Yuqi were sat on the couches provided, trying to help her pick an outfit for the dinner with Seokwoo’s family. Soyeon had tried to drag Hwiyoung and Chani, saying she needed a boy’s perspective but when they were setting off, for the mall, they had both disappeared.

Soyeon had been planning to wear jeans when she went over but Seokwoo had let slip that his mum was wearing a dress while complaining about making him dress up for it. That conversation happened over the phone on Friday night. So, Saturday morning, Soyeon had dragged all her friends to the mall to go dress shopping.

“That’s the tenth dress you’ve tried on today,” Yuqi complained. “I’d rather be doing homework right now.”

Soojin and Shuhua however, were more enthusiastic. “It’s backless, it’s best to go conservative when meeting the parents.” Shuhua said.

“No.” Soojin argued. “Conservative dresses are no fun.”

“Meeting his family isn’t supposed to be fun, Soojin.” Shuhua replied slowly, like she was talking to a child.

“This isn’t fun.” Yuqi murmured sliding lower into her seat. “Today was supposed to be a spa day.”

“I’ll go try another one.” Soyeon said, ignoring Yuqi and went back into the dressing room. She picked another dress and tried it on. This one was a knee-length white lace dress. The sleeves and shoulders were see-through, but the rest was covered with a white lining. Soyeon smiled, she liked this one; she stepped out and struck a pose. “How do I look?”

“I like it.” Soojin and Shuhua said in unison. Then they gave each other sly smiles.

“It’s pretty.” Yuqi said, she cocked her head and asked, “Are you really going to buy a dress just to meet Seokwoo’s family?”

Soyeon nodded and turned around to examine herself in the mirror. The dress fit to her body well, but not tight enough to be sexy. “Why?”

“It seems like a waste of money you don’t have.”

“I have money though.”

Yuqi gaped at her, and then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Really? How?”

“Have you forgotten Hwiyoung and I live alone. Where do you think we get money for the house, clothes, his bike?”

“ _Red Rose_ funds you guys?” Yuqi exclaimed. “That’s not fair. What about us?”

“I’m sure they’ll pay you when you start working for them after graduation.” Soyeon replied and stepped back into the dressing room to take her dress off. “Right now, you work for me and I have no money to give you.”

Soyeon left the mall with a sulking Yuqi, and two girls more excited about her meeting Seokwoo’s family than she was. Not that she was dreading it, but she was anxious. What if they didn’t like her?

“We have to go now guys.” Soojin said, putting an arm around Shuhua. “We have to go prepare for our first show.”

“Sorry that I’m going to miss it guys.” Soyeon said and went in for a hug. “I’ll be there tomorrow though, can’t wait to see my sexy girls in action.”

“I’ll be there, later with Chani.” Yuqi said and waved them off. They watched as the girls took a taxi in the opposite direction.

“Let’s go have our spa day.” Yuqi said and dragged Soyeon off in that direction. Yuqi signed them up for facials and massages and then when she was asked to pay, she turned to Soyeon and gave her the puppy look. “You said you have money.”

“Yeah, but not money for you to spend.”

“Come on, this help you too. You get to look all pretty for your date.”

Soyeon rolled her eyes but still paid. Soon enough they were lying stomach down in one of the rooms and were being massaged. Yuqi was having the fun of her life groaning and moaning even when it wasn’t required. Soyeon smiled, she couldn’t remember a time when just her and Yuqi hung out.

Soyeon turned her head, “Hey, Yuqi?”

“Yeah?” She replied stretching the word out. She was really playful.

“How’s home?”

Yuqi didn’t reply immediately. Her parents were both high ranking members of Red Rose. They didn’t pay much mind to their daughter which was something her and Chani had in common. Maybe that was why they hung out so much.

“It’s alright. Nothing’s changed.” Yuqi said. She turned her head to look at Soyeon. “Why?”

Soyeon shook her head. “Just wanted to check in on you.”

Yuqi smiled wide. “This massage is awesome, we should do this more often.”

She wasn’t just talking about the massage and Yuqi knew it. When they were finally done with the massage and facials, they left to a burger place to eat, Yuqi made Soyeon pay again.

“I can’t believe we’re eating greasy food right before I meet my boyfriend’s family.” Soyeon said as they placed their trays on the table and sat. “What if I break out?”

Yuqi rolled her eyes. “Please, you have the best skin I’ve ever seen on a human being. You’ve never broken out and won’t start now.”

Soyeon blew Yuqi a kiss for the flattery. They unwrapped their burgers and ate, while Soyeon listened to Yuqi talk. She could talk about literally anything on the planet. All of a sudden, Juho popped into her head. 

“So, what do you think of Juho?” Soyeon wasn’t one for tact or beating around the bush.

Yuqi stared at her wide eyed. “All of a sudden? He’s nice.”

Soyeon gave her a look. “Just nice? He likes you.”

“That’s what you all say.” Yuqi said in a low and sad voice that made Soyeon pause. Something was wrong.

“Hey,” She reached and held her hand. “What’s wrong?”

Yuqi just smiled and shook her head. “I’m just figuring something out, but I promise I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

“Is it something I can help with?”

“I have to do this by myself but thanks for offering.” Yuqi said and squeezed Soyeon’s hand before changing the topic and talking about something else.

They arrived at Soyeon’s house at 4, Seokwoo was coming to pick her up by 5 so she had an hour to get ready. She ran into her room while Yuqi joined the boys on the couch. The dress looked as pretty in her room as it did at the store which was a relief. Soyeon put on some make up on and put some curls into her long black hair and put on the dress. This took her about forty five minutes. She put on her shoes, spayed some perfume, and went out to the living room.

They boys were seated there playing FIFA while Yuqi was on her phone. “How do I look?” she asked.

Yuqi didn’t even glance her way, but Hwiyoung and Chani paused their game to look. Hwiyoung smiled. “You look passable.”

Chani seemed to read Soyeon’s mind and hit Hwiyoung on the back for her. “You look amazing.” Chani said.

“Thank you.” Soyeon replied and took a seat while the boys resumed their game. Her phone chimed and it was Seokwoo, saying he’ll be there in a few minutes. “When are you guys heading to _Red Rose_?”

“11p.m, probably.” Hwiyoung replied.

Soyeon stood up. “Say hi to Soojin and Shuhua for me. I’m going to go now.”

They chorused their bye as Soyeon took her coat and headed for the door. She had just stepped out when Seokwoo sent her a message saying he was here. She came out and saw a car driving up. Seokwoo got out of the driver’s seat. “Your chariot awaits.”

“Are you crazy?” Soyeon laughed as he opened the door for her, she didn’t know he could drive. “Do you even have a license?”

Seokwoo shook his head. “It’s my brother’s car. My mum said I have to pick you up like a gentle man. My brother’s a police officer so if I get arrested, it wouldn’t matter.”

Soyeon shook her head but slipped into the vehicle anyway. She watched him go around and enter the car. He was wearing a navy blazer and a black shirt with black jeans; he put in effort to look good. “You look great.” She said as he entered.

“Thanks, you look amazing as well.” He smiled and reached behind to the back seat and brought out a bouquet.

Soyeon collected it with a smile, a bit confused because she remembered telling him she wasn’t really interested in flowers. “Thanks, you didn’t have to.”

Seokwoo laughed and started the vehicle. “It’s not for you, it’s for you to give my mum. My mum loves flowers.”

“Oh.” Soyeon laughed at herself too. She plugged her phone to the car with the aux cord and put on some music. They rode in silence for a while, Soyeon kept waiting for them to get pulled over and asked for a licence but they didn’t and his house wasn’t far from hers anyway, so they arrived in about 15 minutes. It was the first time there were cars in the driveway while Soyeon was there. “Anything to remember before we go in?”

“This isn’t a job interview, don’t be nervous.” Seokwoo replied and reached to hold her hand in his. “My parents will love you, okay?”

Soyeon nodded, she couldn’t help but believe him when he spoke to her with such a sincere tone. “Let’s go.”

They got down from the car and approached the front door. Before Seokwoo could open it however, the door opened, and a woman stood there with a huge smile on her face She was really tall with amazing black hair that cascaded down her shoulders in waves. She had the same ethereal beauty that Seokwoo had, she must be his mother. “Hello, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” She reached down and pulled Soyeon into a hug.

Soyeon was flustered and didn’t know what to do as she was pulled into the hug of Seokwoo’s mother. She had flowers in one hand so she could only return the hug with one hand, and it felt super awkward.

His mum pulled back and smiled sheepishly. “Forgive me, I’ve just never met any of Seokwoo’s romantic interests so I’m a little overexcited.” Soyeon could almost see Seokwoo roll his eyes behind her.

Soyeon shook her head. “Oh, no. I don’t mind at all.” She gave her the flowers and said. “I got you some flowers.”

His mum looked happy to get flowers and smiled. “You’re so sweet, oh my goodness.”

Seokwoo cleared his throat from behind, and said in a sarcastic voice. “Mum, can we go in now?”

Seokwoo’s mum realised they’d been standing in the doorway and gave Soyeon another sheepish smile, totally ignoring Seokwoo. “I’m so sorry, come on in. Hang up your coat.”

The rest of the family were already at the dining table. Seokwoo’s mum, who was holding onto Soyeon as they approached, cleared her throat for attention and announced. “Everyone, this is Seokwoo’s girlfriend, Jeon Soyeon. Soyeon, this is his dad, his brother, Inseong and his brother’s boyfriend, Jaeyoon.”

Soyeon realised where Seokwoo got his looks and height from. Seokwoo’s parents were super tall, so was his brother. And they were all super good looking. His brother’s boyfriend, Jaeyoon was also quite tall and good looking, making Soyeon feel like the odd one out; short and not so pretty.

“Nice to meet you, Soyeon.” His dad said, he seemed amused at how excited his wife was.

Inseong looked mischievous. “Seokwoo, you didn’t tell me your girlfriend was this cute.” And then he winked at her. Soyeon flushed in embarrassment and thought, he didn’t act like a police officer. He looked like model instead.

“Hyung, stop it.” Seokwoo said, no sincerity in his voice. “You’re embarrassing her.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Soyeon.” Jaeyoon added, giving her a smile.

Not long after they all sat to dinner. It must be noted that Seokwoo’s mum didn’t hold back. There were even candles on the table, and everyone was dressed nicely. The house certainly looked different from how she remembered it.

“Where’s Rowoon?” Soyeon whispered to Seokwoo.

“He’s at my cousin’s for a while. She came over and begged to take him home for a while. Everyone loves him.” Seokwoo replied.

“So, what do your parents do?” Seokwoo’s dad asked, a conversation starter. Soyeon felt Seokwoo freeze beside her, but she smiled and answered.

“I’m in foster care but my guardian works in a company.”

“Oh my goodness,” Seokwoo’s mum looked between curious and sympathetic, but curiosity won out. “How is it? Living in foster care?”

“It’s not too bad. My guardian cares for my brother and in her own way, and she makes sure we don’t lack anything, which is good.”

“It must be nice to have a brother to rely on.”

Soyeon nodded. “It really is. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Dinner continued as they all got to know each other. Seokwoo’s parents travelled a lot, so Seokwoo was usually left home alone for quite a bit but his brother was moved back home to solve a case and Jaeyoon is also his work partner, so they moved here together. They rented an apartment for the time they would be here. His dad was one of the silent but reliable types. He didn’t talk much but offered warm smiles and encouragements. His mum however talked quite a lot, so did Inseong. Between the three of them, no one else could say anything and there was no such thing as awkward silence. They were all very touchy and affectionate too.

The food tasted amazing, and Soyeon couldn’t have enough. She tried to hold herself back from pigging out, but she was doing a poor job. Luckily, no one mentioned it. Their family banter was similar to Hwiyoung and hers, the only difference being while Soyeon and Hwiyoung couldn’t help but be absorbed with each other, the Kim family made sure both her and Jaeyoon were included. It felt really nice.

“What kind of case are you working on?” Soyeon asked Inseong. Dinner was finished at this time and Seokwoo and his mum went to bring dessert. By this time, Soyeon had gotten a lot more comfortable with his family.

Inseong hummed, “Well, it’s all hush hush but, do you know about the gang, Red rose?”

Soyeon’s heart skipped a beat.

Shit.

She nodded and he continued. “Well, my team and I have been onto them for a while now but they’re so hard to convict. The son of the leader is stepping up and is gaining power, which means he’s going to take over soon. It’s a sensitive time for them and this is a crucial time where they make mistakes and we can catch them. The heir has been tracked to this area of the country quite a lot and we can’t help but feel like something is going on here so we moved.”

Soyeon took in a deep breath and tried to smile even though she was kind of sure it came out kind of forced. “That sounds like hard work.”

“It is.” Jaeyoon added. “We’re going to start with the new nightclub opened here. New businesses and easy to infiltrate.”

At this point, Seokwoo and his mum came back into the dining room with the trays of cakes and ice cream and their attention was diverted. Seokwoo sat next to her and noticed something was off.

“You okay?” He placed a hand on her knee. Soyeon looked at him and shook her head. He stared at her for a while before nodding. “Hey guys, we have to go now. Soyeon’s not feeling too well.”

“Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?” Seokwoo’s mum immediately asked, the worry written quite obviously over her features.

“I’m sorry, I don’t feel too good.”

“Don’t apologise,” His dad said, his tone warm and Soyeon could sense a bit of worry. She couldn’t understand why people she just met were worried about her. “Good health is most important.”

“That’s right.” Seokwoo’s mum agreed. “Come over to dinner again someday. I love having you around.”

“Thank you.” Soyeon said as she stood up with Seokwoo. “I love being here as well. I will make sure to stop by soon.”

“We have to go now,” Seokwoo said and went over to kiss his mum’s cheek. “I’ll text you.”

Soyeon and Seokwoo finally left, the car ride back home was silent. Not the awkward silence, Soyeon could tell Seokwoo was giving her space to think and calm down. But, how could she? Her friends or her could be arrested by her boyfriend’s brother. Soyeon was relieved that they’d stopped being dealers at least, but they could still be charged for it if they were ever found out. And Soojin and Shuhua were illegally working in a nightclub. They were underage for goodness’s sake. And Youngbin too, he was their main target. If he got arrested, she was fucked. Her friends were fucked. She knows how many people who loathed her just for having his attention. If he were gone, they would probably be sold as sex slaves or something. At least Youngbin treated her nicely, staying with him, she was guaranteed safety and comfortability. If he was taken in by the police, then…she didn’t even want to think about it.

“We’re here.” Seokwoo said softly, jolting Soyeon out of her inner monologue. She turned to stare at him and thought, what would happen to them now? if she was caught, his family that cared about her, that made her feel like one of them, what would they think of her then? Seokwoo reached over to hold her hand gently. “What’s wrong?”

Before Soyeon could stop herself, she said, “I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to think any less of me.”

“I would never think any less of you, no matter what you tell me.”

Maybe it was his words, but Soyeon felt the tightness in her chest loosen and she told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i've left this story for a while....writer's block is a bitch. I'll defintly finish this story however, so no worries. 
> 
> As usual, kudos and comment if you enjoyed this chapter, I'm excited so see feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

“I was 10. I lived with my dad; my mum died when I was a baby. Times were hard but we were happy. I remember something seeing my dad sad but as soon as he saw me, he smiled and always made me feel like everything was okay. Then we started going through really rough times and he couldn’t hide it anymore. My dad got fired and we had to move out. We sold almost everything we owned, and we moved to this tiny room on a really sketchy part of town. I remember I was always hungry and crying. Those days were a really dark time for us.

“My dad came to pick me up from school one day, and he took me to a restaurant. He told me to order anything I wanted. I was really happy and ordered so much, way more than I could finish. On our way back home, he told me he had found a new job and I would never have to suffer again. He said it would take some time before we moved though. I was really happy; I could get new dresses and new dolls like have pretty hair bands like all the other girls in my class. However, my dad said his new job would require him to be away a lot, so I was left on my own for weeks on end. A lady who worked with him usually dropped by to cook for me twice a week or help with laundry.

“I was a very independent ten-year-old so, I could take care of myself. One day, on my way home from school, I saw a boy sitting on the side of the road all dirty and he clutched his stomach in a way that showed he was really hungry. I was going to ignore him and walk past but something in his eyes pulled me back and I took him home with me, washed and clothed him. He said his parents had abandoned him on the roadside and he’d been wandering about ever since. I asked his name, but he shook his head, saying he didn’t know. So, I named him. I named him Hwiyoung.”

“That’s how you met him?” Seokwoo asked softly, when Soyeon paused after that. She nodded unable to speak for a while. Seokwoo held her hand comfortingly and waited for her to continue, which he finally did.

“My dad came back, and I explained the situation to him, about how Hwiyoung had nowhere else to go. He understood. Hwiyoung said his last name was Kim so we called him Kim Hwiyoung, but we told everyone he was my brother. A couple of years passed and Hwiyoung and I became really close. He followed me around then and looked at me like I was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. It was kind of cute. We went to school together, came back together, and even slept in the same bed.

“However, as we were growing and puberty hit, my dad thought we’d have to sleep differently but we only had one bed, so we moved. To a better apartment in a better area. Even a better school. Life was amazing and I was happy.

“One day, we came back from school and entered the house, to see my dad on his knees in the living room, the house filled with men that looked like thugs and a young boy sitting on the couch, in front of my father. He was eighteen or nineteen at the time. And that was how I met him. Kim Youngbin. The young master of Red rose.”

“Red rose?” Seokwoo asked, shock evident in his tone. “The gang red rose?”

“Yes, the gang.” Soyeon nodded, “It turned out that the new job my dad had got was a dealer for the gang. Red rose wasn’t as big then as they are now, so my dad rose in ranks quite quickly and he was then dealing with shipments to other cities. However, my dad and a couple of other people were mixing the drugs with something else and selling the stolen drugs to a rival gang or something. So, obviously he was in deep shit. Young master saw me and I’m not sure why, but he took an interest in me. So, he said he would take me from my dad as punishment and if my dad ever misbehaved, he would kill me. I never saw my dad again.”

Soyeon looked up to glance at her boyfriend to see his reaction but his face was a mixture of shock and disgust. He spoke, “You were twelve and he was nineteen, but he took an interest in you? And then used you to threaten your dad?”

Soyeon shrugged. “Youngbin is man who doesn’t have time for human emotions such as compassion. And if it makes you feel better, he hasn’t had sex with me yet.”

“Hasn’t had sex with you yet?!” Seokwoo exclaimed, his eyes flashing with anger and his grip on her hand tightened, not enough for it to hurt though. “What the hell does that mean? That he’s going to? Are you still in contact with him?”

“Let me finish the story before I answer any of your questions.” Soyeon said and waited for Seokwoo to calm down before resuming. “I was taken to a house somewhere, but I obviously didn’t sit around and wait. I screamed and raged. I refused to eat and broke everything I could find. I even threatened to kill myself. Young master himself finally came to see me. As soon as he walked in, I threw a glass at him. I missed, of course. I told him that I would not stay locked up like some kind of animal and I demanded to be taken to my family. So, he pulled a gun on me.”

Soyeon ignored Seokwoo’s sharp intake of breath and continued. “He told me that I was mistaken, I did not have a choice in my life anymore, my life was his and I would do whatever he asked. I don’t know what possessed me, but I stood right in front of the gun, pressed it to my forehead and told him to shoot me. He didn’t; he pulled back instead. He told me that he could bring me my brother, but no way was I going back to my father. He told me later on that my defiance and courage to stand up to him for the sake of the people I loved really touched him, and he hoped to be one of those people one day.

“I got Hwiyoung back and stayed in that house for a couple of years, Youngbin dropped by quite regularly. We learnt how to act around him, as we saw him being ruthless, killing men without a second thought and how unwilling he was to forgive. I now had something to lose, so I learnt to behave properly, for the fear that Hwiyoung would be taken from me.

“We were fourteen by the time we left. We were educated that we were now properties of Red rose. We would be moved to a district and work for red rose from there. However, because I was special to young master, we could find money however we liked, and we didn’t have a specific target of profit to bring back. We were more or less free to do what we wanted. We were sent to a training camp and that was where I met my friends. Soojin, Shuhua, Yuqi and Chani were at the training camps as well. Their parents all work for Red rose. Yuqi and Chani’s parents are ranked quite high but Soojin had just her mum and Shuhua is an orphan. Hwiyoung and Shuhua fell in love quite quickly and have been together since.

“Young master stopped contacting me while I was in the training camp. I didn’t hear much from him. Hwiyoung and I heard later though, that dad had died from drug overdose. It was a rough time for us, but our friends were there for us, so we got through it and it brought us closer as a group. We spent almost a year in the camp before the six of us were finally moved to this district. Everyone else moved with their parents while Shuhua, Hwiyoung and I were put in foster care, Young master must have pulled some strings to make it happen quite easily. We all signed up for high school and now here we are.

“However, Youngbin said it while we were held in his house. He would let me live my life till I turned eighteen and graduated from high school, after that, I would move in with him and rule by his side. He didn’t contact me for four years, so I thought, maybe he’d forgotten about me, maybe he doesn’t want me anymore, but he got back in contact a couple of weeks ago.” Soyeon paused to collect herself. “He still wants me. I’m not a girl who has free will over her life, my free days are numbered.”

There was silence in the car for a while as Seokwoo mulled over everything she just told him. She was a gang member; all her friends are. And she was betrothed to the heir of the gang, and she would move in with him after graduation.

Soyeon was expecting anger, sadness, betrayal, for him to tell her to leave his car and that he never wanted to see her again but what he said was none of that.

“This is why you didn’t want to go to college.” It was a statement, not a question. Soyeon didn’t have anything to say, so she just waited until he spoke some more. “Why did you tell me all of this? The real reason.”

“Because,” Soyeon took a deep breath, her next works more nerve wracking than her life story. “I want to tell you that I love you too. But I can’t do that if there was a part of me still hidden from you. I can’t proudly say I love you but keep you in the dark. I want you to decide; about the type of girl you love and the type you want to love you back. But no matter what, I’ll still love you. I’ll love you forever.”

Seokwoo didn’t say anything for a while, he just stared at Soyeon, and the girl tried to hold his gaze, her heart beating. She was slowly contemplating opening the car door and running away when Seokwoo leaned in, a hand gently cupping her cheek and kissed her. Slow and sweet. Soyeon kissed him back.

“I choose you,” Seokwoo said, after the pulled apart, though their forehead were still joint together. “I want to be loved by you. You’re the type of girl I want to be with. No one else but you. I will love you always, no matter what.”

Soyeon felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried but here she was, being reduced to tears because someone loves her. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Soyeon smiled and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend once more. She felt happy and free. She had showed him all of her and he hadn’t run away. Seokwoo was definitely a blessing sent for her, and she vowed to never let him go.

They stayed in the car for a while, just soaking up each other’s presence. Soyeon was drawing circles with her thumb on Seokwoo’s palm when he broke the silence.

“What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?” she hummed.

“About Kim Youngbin.” Soyeon stopped drawing and looked at him. “Graduation is in February, so you’ve got three months. How are you going to avoid going with him?”

Soyeon sighed and pulled her hand away. “What can I do?”

“Inseong hyung, is after him anyway, so I was thinking. You could help Inseong arrest him before graduation. Then you don’t have to go. You could live your life the way you want to.”

“Seokwoo,” Soyeon’s voice was pained. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I can’t help your brother arrest him. If the young master is arrested, I’m finished. My brother and friends, my family is done for. We live till this day because Young master says so. Do you know how many people want to hurt us and take our place in his eyes? Do you know what will happen if he’s gone? What will happen to me? I’ll become a sex slave, passed between the men he’s pissed off just so they can say they fucked his bitch. Hwiyoung and Chani will probably be forced to become goons and kill people or sell drugs, the girls will become prostitutes and I’ll never see any of them again. And if it gets out that I betrayed him. His father would probably kill my whole family before my eyes and then gut me like a fucking fish!”

Soyeon’s voice had grown louder as she spoke and she was almost shouting by the time he finished, tears spilling down her eyes. Seokwoo was looking at her with the most shocked expression, it would have been comical if the context were different.

“So, what’s your plan then?” Seokwoo asked, she could sense him trying to control his anger. “After you graduate, you’ll give up on your life? On your future? On me? And become his? I thought you loved me. Inseong can protect you if you help him take the gang down.”

“And what if I fail? Do you think I can still reply on young master’s love to save me? Young master would probably kill me himself, after making me suffer. These people are not humans, Seokwoo. They are monsters and I can’t afford to piss them off.” She took a deep breath and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “Maybe I made the wrong choice telling you.”

Soyeon opened the car door and stepped out. She had almost entered the building when she felt him pull her back into a hug. She tried to push him away but he held her tight against his body.

“I’m sorry,” Seokwoo whispered. “I don’t know anything about the life you’ve led so I can’t tell you what to do. I just want what’s best for you. I just want you to be happy. I just want you to be with me.”

Soyeon wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Seokwoo made her feel warm inside. “I want to be with you too. I really do. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Seokwoo replied. “So much.”

A few moment later, Soyeon pulled back and he let her this time. “You should go home, it’s getting late.”

Seokwoo eyed widened as he checked the time. “Shit, you’re right. I have to go.” He glanced at her and said. “I’m going to text my mum and stay here with you. I don’t want to leave you alone after tonight.”

“You don’t have to.” Soyeon said holding him back. “I don’t want your mum thinking we’re having sex or something.”

Seokwoo smiled a little at that. “Don’t worry she won’t mind if we are. Which we aren’t.”

“Yet.”

Seokwoo stared at her open mouthed. “You’re trying to kill me.”

Soyeon laughed and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. “Really, you should go home. It’s only polite that I send you home. You can call me and sing me to sleep instead.”

“Will you be okay?”

“Yes babe,” Soyeon replied rolling her eyes. “I’ll be fine. Drive safe.”

Soyeon watched him go into his car and drive away before heading upstairs. She had changed and washed her face when Seokwoo called her.

They spoke for a while, and he did sing her to sleep.

They didn’t know that Youngbin has seen their little display from his car. They didn’t know that a storm was coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...some smut ><. I'm not sure if i should change the rating to explicit...but it wasn't very graphic so idk.
> 
> Anyway...enjoy this new chapter!!!

Soyeon waited outside the school building where Seokwoo was taking his college entrance exam. None of her friends took the exam, they all weren’t going to college so there was no point. Soyeon was a bit worried for Seokwoo since they’d spent a lot of time together and she hadn’t really noticed him studying. If he failed, it would be her fault.

The students started coming out, some happy faces, some dejected faces, and some hopeful faces. There was a little pang in Soyeon’s chest as she wondered what expression she would have if she’s just taken the exam, what expression her friends would have and how they would discuss about the questions.

“Hey.” Seokwoo tapped her shoulder and she turned to look up at him. He was smiling at her so the test must have gone well.

“Hi,” Soyeon smiled back. “How’d it go?”

Seokwoo hummed. “Not sure, I could’ve done better if I studied more but I’ll be okay. I knew most of it anyway.”

“Well, you better pass. It’ll be my fault if you don’t.”

Seokwoo put an arm round her shoulder. “Well, it’s over now. let’s go have some ice cream. Your treat.”

“It’s cold.” Soyeon grumbled but she followed him anyway. They sat down with their cups of ice cream and Seokwoo brought out his phone to text his parents about the exam. She watched him, wondering how lucky she was to have such a smart, handsome and caring man in her life.

“So, now that this exam is out of the way,” Seokwoo said, putting his phone away. “Let’s go on a weekend trip. This weekend.”

Soyeon chuckled. “Sure, where are you thinking?”

“My parents have a cottage near the sea in Sokcho. We could go and have a relaxing time, eat some fresh sea food and basically enjoy ourselves.”

“Would your parents mind?”

Seokwoo shook his head. “I’ve finished exams anyway, they’ll let me do whatever. My parents are pretty chill.”

Seokwoo must have nice parents, to let him use their house however he wanted. They were probably rich too, and now that Soyeon thought about it, Seokwoo never worked and never worried about money. His house was also pretty big.

“That sounds cool, I can’t wait.” Soyeon gives him a big smile. She leans in and adds in a whisper, “And I was thinking we should try again.”

“What?”

“Sex.”

Seokwoo choked.

<>

The week passed by quickly and it was the night before the day they were set to leave. Soojin came into Soyeon’s room, a little paper bag in her hand.

“Must be nice,” Soojin said as she lay on Soyeon’s bed watching her pack for their weekend trip. “Now I want a boyfriend.”

Soyeon laughed. “It is nice. I really do love him.”

Soojin gave her a small smile, eyes full of pity for the inevitable. “I got you something for your two days, one night trip.”

Soyeon collected the bag from Soojin and opened it to see a red lingerie set. Soyeon made a shocked face as she held up the lace material. “You naughty naughty girl.”

“You’re losing your virginity before me,” Soojin scoffed. “I think you’re the naughty one here.”

“That makes Shuhua’s the naughtiest of us all.”

They giggled and made jokes like girls without problems, like one of them wasn’t a part time stripper and the other about to become another man’s bitch.

Saturday morning came with clear skies and a bit of sun. Seokwoo’s brother was driving them to the station, where they would take a bus to Sokcho.

“How are you?” Inseong asked as she got into the back seat, glancing at her through the rear view mirror. “Seokwoo’s been bouncing about the house all excited for your trip.”

“That’s not true.” Seokwoo exclaims as he gets in the car from butting Soyeon’s bag in the boot.

“So, you weren’t excited?” Soyeon asked, teasing him more. She laughed and high-fived Inseong at the look on her boyfriend’s face.

The car ride was filled with light banter, mostly Inseong and Seokwoo being annoying siblings to each other. Soyeon had doubted Seokwoo’s ability to keep her secret from his brother but being in the same car with them, it was obvious Inseong was oblivious. Seokwoo must have held himself back a lot, she made a mental note to kiss him later for it.

They arrived at the station and got on the train. Seokwoo said he was tired from staying up all night due to his excitement and went straight to sleep for the whole ride, leaving Soyeon to think.

Lately, she felt like the calm before the storm. Things have been good for her lately, compared to her friends. Soojin and Shuhua are basically strippers and come January, there’ll be no need for masks, and they may even have to sleep with customers. Hwiyoung was in pain, not being able to help his girlfriend. Yuqi and Chani are probably going to become drug dealers with their parents after they graduate. Their freedom would end in a few months but here Soyeon was, going on trips with her boyfriend. She guessed it’s her way of living life to the fullest.

The arrives at Sokcho station and they took a taxi to the cottage. It was really cute and secluded, with a big lawn and gates. It was right in front of a lake, which was frozen cold.

“We should come back when it’s warmer,” Seokwoo said when he saw her gazing at the water. Soyeon gave him a small smile in reply, knowing she wouldn’t be around when it’s warm enough to swim.

The interior of the cottage was exactly like those one that showed up in movies, all wood, and rugs. It had a cosy feeling to it and Soyeon fell in love with it immediately. She took off her jacket and sat on the couch while Seokwoo went around switching on the heating and checking the water, gas etc.

“Too bad, the fireplace is electric. This would have been perfect with an actual fireplace.” Soyeon said when Seokwoo finally sat next to her.

Seokwoo laughed, “Then I’d have to go look for firewood. That’s too much hard work.”

“True.” Soyeon agreed. She leaned closer and kissed Seokwoo, slowly, one lip at a time. Seokwoo kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. It felt nice, kissing Seokwoo, one of Soyeon’s favourite activities. It was ruined however, by Soyeon’s tummy rumbling.

Seokwoo chuckled and pulled back. “Let’s go have lunch. They we can go sight-seeing before coming back. I have the day planned out, come on.”

Soyeon pouted but got up. They went to have seafood, marinated crab for lunch and it tasted really amazing. Maybe eating in front of the sea really changes the taste of seafood because Soyeon could have sword she tasted the ocean in it.

Seokwoo said he’d been to Sokcho a lot, so he knew where to go. They spent the afternoon going all around the city. Seokwoo seemed very energised and was talking about almost every building, his memories everywhere. Soyeon would miss his chatter, it’s one of the things she liked the most about him.

He took her to Seoraksan National park where they took a scenic ride through the whole area to see breath-taking views of waterfalls, valleys, and natural wonders. They also visited a temple and a fortress and even the night market. It was the most fun day in all eighteen years of Soyeon’s life.

“One more thing I have to show you, is the view from the top of Mount _Seorak_.” Seokwoo said, pulling her along. “Because you’re here, we’ll take the cable car up.”

Soyeon was grateful for that because there was no way she was hiking up a mountain. “I love how you know me.”

“I love how you love me.” Seokwoo smirked in reply then launched into a tale of when Inseong and him hiked all the way to the top and he basically had to drag Inseong halfway.

The view was amazing indeed. She’d never seen something like this, she hadn’t even gone on Namsan tower in Seoul, those little things didn’t seem important to her but now, spending that with Seokwoo, she’s starting to realise just how much of her life she’s missed out on.

They got back home late that night, both tired. Soyeon went into the bedroom and lay on the bed spent. Seokwoo brought their bags in after him. “I’ll take shower and made a little something for us while you freshen up.”

Soyeon nodded and watched him go into the shower. She brought out her phone to finally reply her friend’s texts. They’d texted her in the afternoon asking if she arrived yet. She’d expected a bunch of teasing texts, but the group chat was quiet. They were probably all at the club anyway, so she didn’t think too much.

She was playing a game on her phone when Seokwoo stepped out of the shower. She glanced up to see him come out with a towel around his waist and a towel in his hand as he tried to dry his hair. Water droplets ran down his lean but sculpted chest down to his six pack and disappeared at the hem of his towel.

Her phone dropped on her face.

“Ow!” Soyeon rubbed her nose as Seokwoo laughed at her.

“Stop being a peeping tom and go take a shower.” He said and threw the hair towel at her.

Soyeon spent quite some time in the bathroom, letting the hot warmer melt away the knots and stress from walking around all day. She dried her hair and did her night routine. She came out in her towel but Seokwoo was not in the room, he was probably downstairs. He had arranged the whole room and placed a bath robe on the bed probably for her to wear.

Soyeon opened her bag and brought out the red lingerie set Soojin had gotten her. She stared at it for a while before gathering up the courage and putting it on. Soyeon giggled as she checked herself out in the mirror. She looked very racy and it almost looked like she was putting on a whole other persona.

After taking a few sexy pictures in the lingerie, she put on the bathrobe over it before heading downstairs.

The lights were off and Soyeon noticed the candles starting from the foot of the stairs. The whole living room had been decorated with rose scented candles and rose petals. Seokwoo was waiting down in the middle of the candles and petals in a bathrobe similar to hers and a small cake in his hands.

“Happy 100 days.” Seokwoo said with a small smile as Soyeon froze.

She had forgotten. Soyeon didn’t even remember the day they started dating and had totally forgotten they were supposed to celebrate their 100 days anniversary. And Seokwoo had known that she didn’t remember, and he didn’t say anything but went ahead to plan a holiday. Soyeon felt like the worst girlfriend in the world.

“Oh my god.” She gasped and over her mouth in shock and surprise and her eyes stung with tears.

“What are you doing?” Seokwoo called out, “Come and blow out the candles.”

Soyeon slowly approached him and blew them out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even remember and I didn’t plan anything and-”

Seokwoo dropped the cake and pulled her into a hug. “That doesn’t matter. I did this because I wanted to do something for you. Just enjoy it.”

Soyeon held onto him tighter and nodded into his chest and a few tears dropped down her face. What did she do to deserve such a sweetheart?

They sat down to eat some cake and wine that Seokwoo brought with him. they got slightly tipsy and somehow Soyeon ended up between Seokwoo’s legs leaning her back against his chest as they talked about stupid things really.

“I’d rather be the first one to die in a horror movie.” Seokwoo said twirling his glass in one hand while the other played with Soyeon’s bare shoulder. Her bathrobe had slipped a bit. “I don’t want to watch all my friends die. That’s just sad.”

“I would rather die last because I would want to protect them to be best of my abilities.” Soyeon replied.

“I mean, if there was a chance that I could actually save them, I would stay till the end but if we’re all eventually going to die, I would rather die first.”

“That makes sense.” Soyeon agreed. “But I would still die last anyway. I’m like that.”

Soyeon felt him chuckle. “Your friends are lucky to have you. I’m lucky to have you.”

Soyeon turned around and dropped the glass. “I’m lucky to have you.” They smiled at each other and she glanced at his lips and back into his eyes to see him doing the same. “Kiss me.”

Seokwoo hesitated, “You’ve been drinking.”

“I’ve wanted this for a long time now, and you know it. Don’t make me beg for it.”

Seokwoo smirked at her before finally leaning down to capture her lips in his. Soyeon sighed into the kiss as it burned through her all the way to her toes. Slowly she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. Kissing Seokwoo was always amazing, every single time. They kissed with all they’ve got, all the passion until the finally needed to part to breathe.

Seokwoo pulled Soyeon close to him and stood, lifting Soyeon up with him and then, putting an arm under her knees, he lifted her bridal style.

“What are you doing? Put me down.” Soyeon giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Acting opposite to her words.

“Taking you to the bedroom.” Seokwoo replied and actually carried her all the way up to the bedroom. He gently placed Soyeon on the bed before taking off his bathrobe. He was just in his briefs under them.

Soyeon also took her bathrobe and enjoyed the shock on his face when he saw her outfit of choice. “You like?”

“Like?” Seokwoo almost growls. “I love. You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Well, come have sex with your sexy girlfriend.” Soyeon said, her voice low and seductive.

Seokwoo climbed on the bed and over her before kissing her once more, a bit more sloppily this time, their tongues meeting and tasting each other. Slowly he moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing, sucking softly makes Soyeon whine softly. He moved down to the valley between her breasts and his hand fumbled with the bra for a while before Soyeon helped him and unclasped it from the front.

He looked amazed that the clasp was at the front and looked up to give her a wink before one of his hands cupped her breast, stroking her nipple and they immediately hardened. He pressed himself against her so she could feel his erection as he squeezed a nipple softly and Soyeon couldn’t control her moan as a sudden dampness appeared in her panties. She grabbed the sheets and arched her back pressing more into his erection making them both moan.

Slowly his hands trailed down and hooked her panties before pulling the off slowly and her legs gently pushed apart. Soyeon had never felt as vulnerable as she was now, about to give herself to someone one else, putting herself at the mercy of someone else.

Before she could start to feel uncomfortable however, his face was upon her and his tongue flat against her. Soyeon couldn’t help the loud moan that came out from her at the sensation. It was the best thing she’d ever felt. She almost rolled away but Seokwoo was holding her down for this delightful retribution. He was sucking, licking, kissing her and in a couple of minutes Soyeon could feel the familiar pressure build up in her.

Soyeon came with a cry, her body having little convulsions as she had her longest orgasm ever. Seokwoo finally stopped as Soyeon breathed hard, recovering from her orgasm. She wondered if he’s just a natural at this or if he’d had practice before.

“That was-” Soyeon couldn’t even finish her sentence, her brain still not working properly.

Seokwoo smirked and moved forward to place a chaste kiss against her lips. “You taste amazing by the way.”

Soyeon grinned. “Well, let’s find out how good you taste. Can I?”

Seokwoo smiled back, “Hell yeah.”

Soyeon sat up and pulled off his briefs, his member slapped against his stomach, red and angry. Slowly she reached out to wrap her hands around it and was pleased to hear his little groan. It gave her confidence as the pumped it a few times before finally taking him into her mouth. Seokwoo put a hand in her hair lightly as she sucked him softly, moving her head up and down, tonguing his slit and softly touching his balls.

“You’re going so good, fuck.” Seokwoo breathed raggedly, his hand tightening in her hair but not enough for it to hurt. Soyeon used her little knowledge from porn and tried to take him in deeper. She tried to remember to breathe and she got it in a little, but she couldn’t hold it for long before pulling out. Seokwoo moaned softly and pleasure filled her as she realised, he was enjoying it. After a while, Seokwoo pulled her off. “You should stop now, or I’ll come.”

Seokwoo placed her back the bed and leaned over to the bedside, opening one of the drawers and bringing out a bottle. “Lube.” He said at her questioning look.

He poured some onto his fingers and slowly pushed one finger it her. Instinctively she clamped onto it tightly. “Relax.” Seokwoo murmured and leaned down to kiss her, probably as a distraction and it worked. In the back of his mind, she felt him add another finger and felt a little pain but not as much as the last time. He fingered her with his two fingers for a while until she was more comfortable before slowly scissoring them.

Soyeon moaned into his mouth, a mixture of pain and pleasure. She held onto his shoulder and grabbed the sheets with the other. “Fuck.”

“You okay?” Seokwoo asked, stopping for a bit and Soyeon nodded.

“Yes, I am.” Soyeon whispered, her eyes still hut. “It feels good.”

She felt him kiss her cheek once more. “You’re taking this so well, I’m proud of you.”

The unexpected praise made Soyeon gasp a little and open her eyes. It felt good, to hear him say that. Slowly he took his fingers out and sat up. She watched him get something from the drawer, a condom and put it on. He got some more lube and lubed up his member before positioning it at her entrance. “You ready baby?”

Soyeon nodded. “Yes.”

Slowly he sunk into her. It hurt, it hurt so much that Soyeon had to squeeze her eyes shut. She felt herself opening up like she never had before as he sunk entirely into her.

“Baby, are you okay?” Seokwoo asked and Soyeon nodded. The pain was fading slowly and the fullness of him inside her started to feel good. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Slowly her started moving, slowly thrusting into her and they both moaned at the feeling. “Please, Seokwoo, please fuck me.” Soyeon pleaded, digging her nails into his back.

“Fuck.” Seokwoo grunted and increased his thrusts. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin and their shared moans and groans. Soyeon could smell the sex in the air, smell him and her and mixture of them in the air and it was a thrilling scent, reducing her brain to gibberish and drowning her in delight.

Seokwoo gently pulled off her to sit up and lift her hips slightly and started thrusting even faster, pulling her hips to meet his thrusts. Seokwoo hit something inside her in this new position that made her see stars and she almost started sobbing. “Oh, fuck, oh fuck yes.”

The sound of their sex became even louder as Soyeon’s moans became louder as she gripped the bed sheets, eyes tightly shut and within minutes, she experienced the best and longest climax ever with a loud scream. She was still coming when she felt him grip her tighter and thrust faster and sloppier and within seconds he was coming as well with a loud groan as they rode out the orgasm together.

Slowly, Seokwoo fell gently beside her, slipping out of her. They breathed hard in the aftermath.

“Wow.” Seokwoo said finally. “That was amazing.”

“Mind blowing.” Soyeon added with a small smile and they laughed quietly. She watched him slowly stand and the off the condom before trashing it. he picked up his bathrobe and put it on before slipping out of the room.

He came back in a few minutes, took off the robe and lay next to Soyeon once more, pulling her closer so they could cuddle.

“Where’d you go?”

“To put off the candles.” He replied and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. “I have a 100 day present for you.”

Soyeon groaned. “Really? Now I have to get you something definitely.”

Seokwoo chuckled and pulled away to go get something. He switched on the bedside light and gave Soyeon a box. She sat up and took the box. Upon opening, she saw a beautiful pair of star earrings.

“Because I thought they were pretty, and you would look good in them.”

“My goodness,” Soyeon smiled, gazing at the pretty pair of earrings. “I love them. You’re the best.”

Seokwoo smiled back. “I know.”

They went back to cuddling when Seokwoo said suddenly. “I thought of a present you could give me.”

“What is it?” Soyeon asked. “Just tell me.”

“You in that sexy underwear.”

Soyeon laughed. “I took some pictures earlier, I’ll send them to you tomorrow.”

“Yes!” Seokwoo rejoiced and kissed her shoulder again.


End file.
